Alix en el París de las maravillas
by The Multirat
Summary: Trois. La vida de Adrien era sencilla hasta que se enamoró de Marinette, su mejor amiga. Deux. Algo raro ocurre en París, ¿de qué corres conejo blanco? Un. Una sonrisa asesina se dibuja en la noche. Zéro. Se te acabó el tiempo, conejo blanco. Mejor saca tus orejas de donde no te llaman. Si la curiosidad mató al gato, podrá matarte a ti también. [Alix protagonista; Adrinette]
1. Sueños

_¿Has besado a alguien alguna vez?_

Un escalofrío recorría su espalda cada vez que Adrien Agreste pausaba el tiempo en esas palabras, en el recuerdo de aquella tarde de verano. Recordaba como su mano izquierda le cubría la cara, protegiéndolo del caluroso sol que amenazaba con quemarle las mejillas. Estaba acostado de espalda sobre las cerámicas del balcón, el balcón de la casa de Marinette. Ella, quizá adormilada, descansaba su cabeza sobre su estómago.

Disfrutaba el calor de su mejilla a través de su camiseta, si se concentraba lo suficiente, hasta podía sentir su respiración atravesando la tela. Tenía el impulso de acariciarle el rostro con la mano derecha, cuyos dedos parecían rogar la colusión con su melena. Desde hace unos meses que la piel de Marinette parecía haberse recubierto con un aura magnética, que su cabello había comenzado a llamarlo en medio de multitudes. Temía estar bajo los efectos de un enamoramiento. Lo ponía nervioso, que de pronto, su corazón se alborotara ante la proximidad de su amiga.

Porque Marinette era solo una amiga, ¿no?

—¿Has besado a alguien alguna vez?—soltó la vocecita de Marinette rompiendo el silencio.

El corazón de Adrien dio un vuelco, y su respiración se pausó de golpe. Sintió el peso de Marinette dejar su vientre, y se volteó para hallar su silueta de espaldas, sentada en el suelo, a su lado.

—Perdón, ha sido una pregunta extraña…—murmuró sin voltearse— No es necesario que la respondas.

Adrien la siguió, levantando su torso para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas. Confió su rubor a la vista del suelo, apartando su mirada de la chica a su lado. Forjó en sus labios una ligera sonrisa antes de alzar la cabeza.

—¿Qué dices?—le preguntó de vuelta, llevándose una mano a la nuca— ¿A quién crees tú que podría haber besado? No es que hable con demasiadas chicas, no además de Alya y tú…

—Ah, ¿sí?—no parecía haber en su voz deje alguno de sorpresa. Sus ojos se voltearon hacia los suyos casi apenados, desdibujando por un mínimo instante la sonrisa en el rostro de Adrien.

No sabía en qué había errado, pero de pronto una culpa inmensa lo invadía a causa de aquella melancólica mirada. Tragó saliva nervioso, deseando hacer algo para siquiera comprender qué era lo que afligía a su apenada amiga. Si tan solo pudiese entender...

—¿A-a qué viene tu pregunta, Marinette?—inquirió él, esta vez con una sonrisa que amenazaba con quebrarse ante el más mínimo percance.

La pelinegra se quedó en silencio por un minuto que a Adrien le pareció eterno. ¿Qué habrá maquinado su mente de gorrión durante aquel instante? Adrien no lo sabía. Por varias semanas, aquel silencio le robaría el sueño, le alteraría los nervios, le daría cuerda a su ansiosa imaginación que barajaría uno tras otro los paraderos del náufrago pensamiento de Marinette.

—No es nada—respondió finalmente, volviéndose hacia él—. Solo pensé, quizá, hay un chico que…

Un segundo vuelco se robó su corazón, flanqueándole la sonrisa.

—¿Acaso tú has besado a alguien, Marinette?

Sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de pronto de un carmesí brillante, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y su boca intento formar en su curva palabra alguna para explicarse a sí misma.

—¡No!—exclamó Marinette nerviosa— No, no es eso… Solo me preguntaba...—bajó el volumen de su voz, mirando a Adrien a los ojos. Él, paralizado, sintió casi como si Marinette le estuviera un profundo secreto— ¿Cómo será? ¿No será fácil estropear algo? Con lo torpe que soy, si fuese a besar a alguien en este momento...

Se miraron por unos instantes, cara a cara. Ambas miradas nerviosas se analizaban la una a la otra, intentando descifrar en el iris contrario secreto alguno. Ninguno de los dos respiró siquiera, menos llegaron a murmurar palabra alguna. Aquel silencio, sagrado entre sus caras, parecía tan peligroso que fácilmente pudiese haber sentenciado a ambos a la muerte.

—Si quieres…—soltó Adrien— podemos…

Marinette se ruborizó.

—¡No! N-no decía aquí, ni ahora, ni contigo...—dijo de forma acelerada— y-yo…

Adrien sintió como si una flecha se le enterrase en el centro del pecho.

—¡Marinette! ¡Adrien!—exclamó una voz a la lejanía, acompañada por pasos que escalaban escaleras arriba, no pasó mucho rato hasta que una castaña melena se asomara por la ramplilla que hacía de entrada— Disculpen la tardanza, ¿listos para ir a la piscina?

—¿Alya?—el nombre de la morena dejó los labios de Marinette de forma sorprendida, su expresión cambió rápidamente a una forzada sonrisa, una urgente fachada despreocupada alzándose sobre la actitud de la chica — Ah… ¡sí! ¡Lista y preparada! ¡No puedo llegar para esperar a la piscina! Es decir… ah…

* * *

—¿Durmiendo en mi clase, señorita Kubdel?—la súbita interrupción de la maestra sacó a Adrien de su nostálgica ensoñación. Sus ojos se posaron primero en Marinette, luego en la profesora y, finalmente, en Alix.

La pelirosa parecía haber despertado de su sueño con una mirada confundida, quizás un tanto asustada. Sus ojos azules escaneaban el salón de clases de un lado al otro, casi como si buscase entre los rostros amenaza alguna. Parecía casi una presa, huidiza, que poco a poco retomó la calma ante la mirada amenazante de la maestra.

—L-lo siento señorita Mendeleiev…

—Por los resultados de su último examen, usted es la última persona que habría de darse el privilegio de una siesta en pleno horario de clase.

—Yo... Disculpe, solo es que tuve una mala noche.

Tenía los ojos de toda la clase frente a ella. Juleka, Rose, Max, Chloe, Adrien... Todos estaban ahí, apartando su atención de ella uno a uno hasta que finalmente se halló a si misma incauta. Exhaló un aliento que no había notado que contenía. Todo estaba bien, ella estaba bien, sus compañeros estaban bien. Era un día normal, y Alix Kubdel estaba en el colegio.

Entonces, ¿fue todo un sueño?

Las imágenes seguían corriendo en repetición en su mente, el súbito temblor que remeció París alterando sus sentidos, los gritos de su madre señalando al pilar de luz que se alzaba al otro lado de la ventana. Y de pronto, un agarre misterioso jalándola del brazo hacia un lugar desconocido. La aturdida cabeza de Alix recordaba a una mujer vestida de blanco. ¿Cual era su nombre? ¿Qué quería de ella? Le hablaba con un tono agitado, y mostraba una terrible angustia ante todo lo que pasaba. Le pedía un favor, un favor importante, un favor crucial que podría salvarlos...

¿Pero salvar a quién y salvarlos de qué? Si Alix había despertado en la sala de clases.

Suspiró. Aparentemente, solo había pasado por una horrible pesadilla.

* * *

En la casa de los Agreste, Adrien se sentaba sólo en la mesa a mirar la cena. El plato se enfriaba, y Adrien apenas había probado bocado alguno. Llevaba en su semblante un gesto taciturno, sus ánimos arrebatados por una chica de pelo azabache que pululaba por su cabeza sin dirigirle palabra alguna fuera de ella. Aquella tarde se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse, sin siquiera mirarle. Marinette no quería ni verlo, mientras que él no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Adrien y Marinette no habían hablado a solas, no desde el incidente del balcón. Incluso estando con Nino y Alya, Marinette seguía evitando su mirada. Rara vez le dirigía la palabra, y si había de quedarse a solas con él, siempre se excusaba. Era como si de pronto, se hubiera impuesto entre ellos una muralla. Adrien se torturaba día y noche, pues nada de eso hubiese pasado si él no se hubiese ilusionado ante sus palabras.

Un beso, ¿desde cuando es que Marinette le alteraba con la idea de un beso?

Conocía a Marinette desde hace un largo tiempo atrás. La recordaba en el primer año de primaria, cuando se escapaban al patio a cazar mariquitas y acariciar al gato que cada cierto tiempo se infiltraba en el jardín de la escuela. También estaba ahí en los veranos, cuando salían a vender limonada y ahorrar dinero para cumplir su sueño de comprar un hamster. Fue con ella que conoció a Nino y Alya, sus nuevos amigos, al llegar a la secundaria. Y era su casa en la que se colaba a comer croissants y tomar té, cuando sus deberes se acababan temprano y le quedaba algún tiempo de sobra.

Marinette era una constante en su vida, y la súbita tensión en su relación había comenzado a urgirle en sobremanera.

El nostálgico Adrien que se sentaba junto a la mesa no llegó a escuchar el sonido de los tacones repiqueteando por el pasillo, tampoco se dio cuenta cuando una rubia se asomó por el umbral de la puerta. Apenas si levantó la cabeza cuando la mujer se acercó a él con una sonrisa y preguntó:

—¿Todo en orden, cariño?—Emilie Agreste abrazó a su hijo por la espalda, gentilmente depositándole un beso en el cabello, antes de tomar un asiento junto a él en la mesa— Si no has comido nada... ¿acaso estarás enfermo?

Adrien intentó forzar una sonrisa para su madre. Emilie era una mujer cálida, de aura amable y sonrisa amigable. Marinette solía llamarla la mamá de ensueño, ante lo cual Adrien no tenía mucho que replicar. Era hermosa, atenta, confiable... Y aun así, en aquel momento, Adrien no se sentía capaz de contarle palabra alguna sobre lo que aquel día lo amargaba.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, mamá—respondió con la mayor convicción que su ánimo le permitió—. Solo tuve un día agotador, no me abunda el apetito. Si no te molesta, me gustaría ir a mi cuarto, creo que hoy dormiré temprano.

Hizo amen de levantarse, mas el gentil tacto de la mano de su madre sobre la suya lo detuvo. Se volteó hacia ella nuevamente.

—¿Estás seguro?—se cercioró— Te veo un tanto apenado, puedes contarme lo que pasa si así lo quieres...

Adrien apartó la mirada, negando con la cabeza. Apreciaba y admiraba la dulzura de su madre, pero aun así, no se creía capaz. No quería hablar de Marinette, no quería que nadie supiese lo que había pasado con Marinette; quería que nadie supiese cuanto le afectaba la ausencia de Marinette.

—No mamá—espetó con otra sonrisa—, estoy bien.

* * *

Durante toda la tarde, Alix no pudo parar de pensar en el sueño de aquella mañana. Había algo sobre él que le urgía, la atormentaba, la cargaba con una incesante ansiedad. Intentó distraerse patinando, estudiando, hasta que aquel sueño la envolvió por completo y la dejó frente a la laptop.

_Qué significa soñar con terremotos?_

No era supersticiosa, pero la situación la estaba superando.

_Soñar con terremotos significa, que tiene que mantener con los ojos bien abiertos porque su vida puede cambiar de repente._

Alix bufó. Muy vago. Ya sabía ella que no había de confiar en las cursilerías de Rose.

Aun así, aquel sueño seguía atormentando su mente, como si hubiese algo en él que no terminara de resolver. Estaba comenzando a carcomerla por dentro, y en un último intento por generar alivio alguno, Alix decidió escribirlo.

_'Soñé que había un terremoto...'_

Las primeras cinco palabras se sintieron extrañas, como acaso escribir una historia que no le interesase a nadie. Se hastió de sus propias palabras, mas siguió escribiendo.

'_Por la ventana, mi madre señalaba un gigantesco pilar de luz que se alzaba hasta el cielo. Parecía ampliarse, como si fuese a alcanzarnos...'_

Lentamente, la misma Alix comenzó a sentir el impulso de seguir escribiendo. Con cada palabra parecía revivir en carne propia cada instante del sueño.

'_Una mujer de blanco me jaló del brazo hacia un lugar desconocido, sus ojos azules...'_

¿Azules? Sí, los recordaba azules, así como los suyos.

'_Me pedía que lo detuviese, que la salvase, me hablaba del futuro._

_Y me tendió un reloj.'_

¡Un reloj! La mente de Alix comenzó a maquinar a toda velocidad mientras se ponía de pie de forma acelerada. Corriendo a abrir el cajón de su velador donde encontraría lo que buscaba. Ahí estaba, su mayor tesoro, el reloj que le había regalado su padre. Lo observó con atención, esperanzada, mas sin aun abrirlo. Fue entonces cuando su expresión fue arrebatada por la sorpresa; algo había cambiado en los patrones de la metálica coraza que lo cubría. Alix frunció el ceño, decidida a abrir la coraza para observar el reloj.

Mas tan pronto lo hubo hecho, el reloj pasó a quedar en un segundo plano.

Del interior de la cubierta, emergió de pronto una luz cegadora que forzó a Alix a cerrar los ojos. Su cuerpo tembló ante la idea del brillante pilar que se alzaba en su sueño, aterrada ante la idea de que su curiosidad, acabase de condenar al mundo a vivir su pesadilla.

Mas tan pronto abrió los ojos, ella seguía en su habitación, y el reloj seguía en sus manos, y frente a ella una graciosa criatura blanca flotaba sonriente con gesto de emoción.

—¡Mini-Alix! ¡Eres tú!

* * *

**Nota de autora**

Bienvenidos sean a la madriguera del conejo, una historia en que pueden contar con Alix como protagonista, con un enfoque especial a la relación de Marinette y Adrien. Cuenten con drama, misterio, aventura y, por supuesto, ships (tengo varias ideas de ships que aplicar en esta historia así que no se preocupen).

¿Ladybug y Chat Noir? Puede que sepan de ellos más adelante...

¿Preguntas, halagos y reclamos? No tengan miedo de dejar reviews (porque me encantan uwu)

[¿Mi historia anterior? Lo siento, me di cuenta que no sabía como seguirla después del primer capítulo y decidí borrarla, pero pienso aplicar varios de los conceptos que tenía para esa en esta que tengo la trama ya armada]

Wenu, me retiro por hoy, por favor dejen su opinión. Muchísimas gracias por pasarse a leer~


	2. Lirios

**Advertencia: a partir de este capítulo el fic pasa a ser categoría T por actos de violencia mayor.**

"_La próxima vez que veas un Conejo Blanco, procura pensar que tú también vas a tener un sueño curioso_" ~. Lewis Carrol

* * *

—¿Q-qué…? ¿Quién…?¿Cómo…?—balbuceó Alix retrocediendo ante la visión del extraño bicho flotante.

No es que solo hubiese salido un curioso animal—si así podía llamársele—de su preciado reloj de bolsillo, lo que de por sí configuraba una primera extravagancia. Resultaba ahora también que la extraña criatura flotaba, hablaba y hasta conocía su nombre. No sabía si atacarlo, huir, llamar a sus padres o echarlo por la ventana.

Por su parte, el pequeño compañero no parecía para nada intimidado por la presencia de Alix. Para nada, sus graciosas y largas orejas vibraban ante la emoción de encontrar a la chica. Movía sus pies al ritmo de pequeñas patadas mientras daba saltitos por el aire. Actuaba casi como un cachorro recién adoptado, mientras Alix lo veía como si fuese acaso un fantasma.

—¡Soy yo! ¡Fluff!—exclamó alegre— ¡Fluff es tu kwami! ¡El kwami de Alix! ¿No recuerdas?

La evidente confusión en el rostro de la pelirosa no tardó en destruir la emoción del pequeño Fluff. Sus orejas se tensaron, su mirada destiló el brillo de la angustia, sus patadas se volvieron más rápidas y nerviosas.

—¡Ay, no! ¡Mini-Alix aún no conoce a Fluff!—exclamó casi para sí mismo— Pero Fluff y Alix necesitan a Mini-Alix. ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Ay Dios mío! ¡Llegaré demasiado tarde!

Lucía nervioso, angustiado, agitado. Corría de un lado a otro, pululando alrededor de Alix, aquejándose de su tardanza, de su falta de tiempo, y otras tantas incoherencias que Alix no llegaba a comprender para nada.

—Oye… ¡Oye!—la angustia del engendro se le hacía contagiosa, alteraba sus nervios. Lo seguía con la mirada, repitiéndole sus llamados que aparentemente no escuchaba. Alix perdía la paciencia, agotada y frustrada ante los chillidos de la criatura— ¡Ey! ¡Cosa! ¡Ya basta!—chilló, arrebatándose a agarrarlo con sus dos manos, apresándolo entre sus dedos logrando por fin que se callara y no se moviera— Fluff dijiste que te llamabas, ¿no? Pues no sé qué eres, ni qué quieres, ni de qué demonios estás hablando. No sé qué quieres de mí, pero si quieres conseguir cualquier cosa, no lo lograrás corriendo como endemoniado alrededor de mi cabeza.

Sus miradas se enfrentaron. Fluff, aunque quieto y callado, mantenía sus orejas tensas, los ojos bien abiertos, la mirada fija en Alix.

—¿Y bien? ¿Acaso ya no hablas? ¿No piensas acaso explicarme nada?

—¡Ah!—Fluff sonrió, aflojando entonces la tensión en sus orejas. Se libró, como atravesando sus dedos, del agarre de Alice, ahora más calmado y sonriente— ¡Fluff se disculpa! Fluff solamente se agitó un poco, por supuesto que Mini-Alix no recuerda el ayer del otro día. Fluff puede explicar todo.

Alix lucía confundida. Aquel "conejo", si es que así podía llamársele, parecía estar completamente chiflado. No solo hablaba en tercera persona, sino que también vomitaba palabras de formas que no hacían sentido lógico. Parte de ella se preguntaba si esto sería parte de alguna especie de broma, mas la curiosidad la invitaba a escuchar lo que fuese que el tal Fluff tuviera por decir.

—Han borrado el pasado que existía ayer, por eso Fluff ya no puede recordarlo—el conejo giraba y rebotaba por distintos lugares a medida que hablaba—. Fluff tampoco recuerda quien es el culpable, mas tiene claro que es peligroso y tiene que atraparlo. Cambió el futuro y también el pasado, ¡el tiempo corre con su sentido y dirección pero este tiempo está descarriado, y voy tarde a repararlo!

—¿De qué me estás hablando?—preguntó Alix nuevamente.

—¡Del tiempo que ha sido trizado!—chilló Fluff con nerviosismo— Deberías recordar, Mini-Alix. Tú, Alix y yo estábamos juntos en la madriguera. Lo que ahí ocurre ni el tiempo puede alterarlo, dime mini Alix, ¿no recuerdas el lugar en que ayer estábamos?

Que Fluff hablara como recitando una adivinanza le ponía a Alix los pelos de punta, mas sus palabras parecían haber enlazado los puntos anexos que habían pasado el día quemándole la cabeza. La mujer de blanco, la "Alix" de la que Fluff estaba hablando, su rostro parecía poco a poco hacerse más claro. Le era incómodamente familiar, se parecía al suyo.

—¡Ah! Sí, ¡Mini-Alix lo recuerda!—celebró el conejo antes de retomar su agitada angustia— Habrás de notar, Mini-Alix, habrán cosas en este mundo que te parecerán incoherentes, porque no estaban en el ayer que ayer recordabas. Podrán ser cosas simples, como algo extraño en el horario de clases, o…

—¡Espera, pausa!—interrumpió Alix un tanto alterada— Estás insinuando acaso que hemos sido… ¿transportados a una dimensión alterna?

Fluff se quedó quieto por un instante, analizando la pregunta.

—¿Dimensión alterna? Sí, puede ser, un tiempo alterno, con un nuevo ayer y un nuevo mañana.

Alix se mostraba escéptica. No solo estaba lidiando con una criatura parlante completamente desconocida, sino que también parecía vomitar las más alocadas teorías conspiracionistas. Un tanto desagradable, para su opinión, mas su lado aventurero la tentaba a ver qué pasaba si llegaba a seguirle el juego.

—Aja…—soltó, con expresión reflexiva— Y… si esto fuese cierto, ¿qué demonios quieres que haga al respecto?

Fluff pegó otro salto, estupefacto ante lo que había olvidado.

—¡Pero claro! Fluff lo había olvidado—aquejó entretenido—. Fluff puede brindarle poderes a Mini-Alix, ¡para viajar en el tiempo transformada en Bunnix, como Alix!

Parte de ella se retorcía de rabia ante el ser degradada a Mini-Alix, sin embargo, la aparición de Fluff comenzaba a tornarse más y más interesante con cada palabra que el kwami decía. Alix alzó una ceja, sonriendo con cierta picardía.

—¿Y cómo funcionaría eso, Fluff?

—¡Es muy simple! Solo has de decir "Fluff, adelante en el tiempo", y entonces te transformarás en Bunnix—indicó—, convocando la madriguera, tendrás acceso a cualquier suceso del presente, pasado o futuro. ¡Pero recuerda! Un mal manejo de este poder puede traer consecuencias catastróficas en el presente, y por eso es mejor no usarlo a menos que sea completamente necesa…

—¡Fluff, adelante en el tiempo!—interrumpió Alix, cortando al kwami en media oración, mientras era absorbido nuevamente por el reloj de bolsillo.

De pronto, Alix se vio a sí misma en un extraño traje de súper heroína. Se admiró al espejo sorprendida, jugueteando asombrada con las largas orejas de conejo que ahora emergían de su cabeza.

—¡Fluff, esto es increíble!—exclamó, solo para darse cuenta de que no hubo respuesta— ¿Fluff? ¿…Fluff?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda tan pronto como escuchó unos golpes al otro lado de su pieza. Habían de ser sus padres. Demonios, ¿cómo podría dejar ella que sus viejos la viesen así? ¿Y cómo rayos se quitaba ahora aquel traje? Intentó desprenderse de sus prendas como lo haría con cualquier atuendo normal, pero la tela parecía forjada a su propia piel. Estaba en apuros, y había de descifrar como deshacer la transformación, rápido.

—¡Alix! ¿Estás ahí?—llamó su padre.

—S-sí, aquí estoy, solo… ¡me estoy cambiando!—soltó como excusa, corriendo de un lado al otro intentando pensar en alguna chance de destransformarse.

¿Qué información tenía? Sabía cómo transformarse, que tenía un paraguas y… que podía viajar en el tiempo. ¿Acaso esa no era una solución útil? No solo le daría más rato antes de que su padre llamara a la puerta, sino que también le daría la chance de preguntarle a Fluff como rayos deshacerse de aquel inoportuno traje.

—Pues aquí vamos…—murmuró, poco convencida— ¡madriguera!

Instintivamente, trazó con su paraguas un círculo en el aire, un misterioso portal brillante alzándose a sus ojos mientras lo hacía. Sonrió orgullosa, ¿acaso tendría talento para esto de la súper heroína?

Mientras tanto, una Alix conversaba escéptica con una misteriosa criatura que se hacía llamar Fluff. Se mostraba incrédula, o al menos así era hasta que una misteriosa silueta blanca emergía de un brillante círculo en la mitad de su pieza.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!—exclamó la chica— ¡¿Y tú quien eres?!

Alix… No, más bien dicho, Bunnix, se llevó una mano a la nuca con nerviosismo. No había contado con volverse a topar consigo misma, aun así, parecía ser que así se había dado el caso.

—Hum… soy… tú—aclaró sonriente—, unos cuantos minutos en el futuro. De lujo, ¿no?

* * *

Aquel sábado por la mañana, Marinette despertó para encontrar un lirio sobre el marco de su ventana. Era blanco, y tenía un aroma dulce. A su lado, descansaba una nota en un pequeño papel blanco, escritas en él se leían las palabras "Para mi princesa".

Sonrió enternecida mientras tomaba la flor con sus manos. Era blanca, como la nieve. Los lirios eran su flor favorita, y no podía pensar en gesto más dulce que el de dejarle en la ventana su flor favorita. Había de haber sido su padre, que con frecuencia tenía sus arrebates de cariño y la mimaba con las más dulces sorpresas sin razón aparente. Como hubiese sido una pena que sus pétalos se marchitara Marinette dejó la flor en agua, sin botar la nota, que dejó reposando junto a esta.

Antes de salir de casa, Marinette quiso pasar por la panadería a agradecerle a su padre, pero no lo logró encontrar. Le restó importancia, ya se lo agradecería al regresar más tarde aquel día.

Dejó su casa alzando la mirada hacia el cielo brillante. El verano moría de forma lenta, el calor se volvía más soportable, pero los cielos azules no los nublaba nadie. Aquel día, ella y varios compañeros de curso se reunirían en el bote de Juleka, donde su nueva banda los había invitado a su primer ensayo oficial.

Pero aquel día, igual que el anterior, en el afable rostro de Marinette se vislumbraba una sombra apenaba. Le bajoneaba la sonrisa, le opacaba el azul de los ojos. Para verla se necesitaba perspicacia, perspicacia que Alya había tenido al saludarla en la escuela y que tendría de nuevo al encontrarla en el parque aquella misma tarde. Marinette lo supo apenas le dirigió la primera sonrisa, al fin y al cabo, parecía inútil siquiera intentar de mantener un secreto frente a Alya.

—¿Todo en orden, Marinette?—preguntó con su tono de madre, provocando un suspiro en la melancólica pelinegra.

—Sí, solo he estado pensando…—Marinette respondió cabizbaja— Lo mejor será que hable hoy con Adrien.

Alya sonrió. Le era ya costumbre lidiar con la emotividad de su amiga. Enamorada hasta las patas de su mejor amigo de la infancia, los dramas e inseguridades le abundaban en demasía. Para colmo, todo parecía haber empeorado desde aquel día de verano en que Marinette trajo a la conversación una pregunta inoportuna—como decía ella—. "¿Has besado a alguien alguna vez?". No era nada grave, la conversación había ido exactamente donde quería. Pero Marinette parecía vivir en constante duda. Ella y Adrien habían cortado contacto ya por casi dos semanas, en clase apenas sí se habían saludado. Era una situación deprimente, incluso para Alya, como amiga de ambos.

—Sí, y de paso hasta decirle lo que sientes—dijo la morena con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba su mano en su hombro—. Adrien te quiere muchísimo, y entre nos, hasta creo que le gustas de vuelta. Este secreto no hace más que carcomerte por dentro, habrías de decírselo de una vez por todas, y ¡zas! Libertad para Marinette, no más dramas, no más llanto, no más…

—Amistad con Adrien—completó Marinette apenada—. No sé, Alya. Siento que, por más que así lo quiera, Adrien y yo solo… no tenemos ese tipo de relación. Tan solo mira lo que pasó tan pronto como insinué algo ligeramente romántico. Dejamos de hablar. De seguro no es así como me ve, de seguro para él… solo soy una amiga.

Alya torció una sonrisa. Marinette era una chica necia, ciega y tonta.

* * *

En casa de Juleka imperaba un ambiente bohemio, escenario perfecto para un grupo de jóvenes artistas en su primera sesión de práctica. Alix consideraba la casa de Juleka uno de sus lugares favoritos en todo París. No solo su relajada madre la dejaba merodear por el barco en patines, sino que también se rodeaba a sí misma por buena música y la relajante sensación de estar sobre el agua. Era un hogar idóneo, uno al que aspiraba para su propia adultez en algún futuro.

Pero aquel día, Alix parecía ocupada con sus propios pensamientos. El día de ayer había viajado cinco minutos en el pasado, se había visto a sí misma tener una conversación que ella recordaba. Se trataba de un suceso emocionante, que mientras más analizaba, más escalofríos comenzaba a provocarle. No solo cargaba ahora con el poder de alterar el pasado y el futuro a su antojo, sino que también con las palabras de Fluff que cada vez comenzaban a sonarle más y más confiables. Si Fluff había dicho la verdad sobre los poderes que le otorgaba, no veía por qué habría de mentirle sobre la situación en que el mundo se encontraba.

Aun así, Alix se calmaba un tanto pensando en que aquella dimensión en que aparentemente estaban atrapados, no parecía ser tan mala. Sus amigos parecían felices, nadie maldecía su suerte. Todo hasta el momento parecía estar en orden. Hasta había comenzado a pensar que no había por qué intentar solucionar aquel problema, al fin y al cabo, aquella anomalía temporal no parecía provocarle a nadie daño alguno.

Pero por supuesto, Fluff se seguía mostrando nervioso. Podía sentirlo revolcarse dentro de su mochila, Alix solo rogaba que la ansiedad no lo hiciera devorarse, en tan solo el transcurso de la mañana, la ración de zanahorias en que había gastado los preciados restos de su mesada.

En esas cavilaciones se hallaba Alix cuando la voz de Alya la despertó al hablarle demasiado cerca.

—¡Tierra a Alix! ¿Anda todo bien?—preguntó la morena sacudiendo su mano frente a su rostro— Vaya, si hasta te pareces a Marinette esta mañana.

La pelirrosa espabiló, cayendo en cuenta de que efectivamente se había sumido demasiado en sus reflexiones. Sonrió con nerviosismo, excusándose por el despiste y dándole la bienvenida a las dos recién llegadas. Si no se equivocaba, era la primera vez que esas dos se pasaban por la casa de Juleka. Ella, por otro lado, era algo así como un cliente frecuente.

—¿Aun no aparecen Nino y Adrien?—preguntó Marinette con cierta preocupación. Alix negó con la cabeza.

—Nah, no los he visto, tampoco tengo idea de en qué están, ¿van a venir en primer lugar?

—Estoy segura de que aparecerán—aseguró Alya—, Nino ya me confirmó ayer que vendrían, no tendrían por qué faltar.

Marinette asintió, desanimada. Al poco rato hubieron llegado Juleka y Rose, otras dos chicas de su misma clase. Mientras sus cuatro compañeras mantenían una animada discusión sobre la nueva banda, Marinette parecía aislarse a sí misma en sus propias preocupaciones.

Sin ánimos de mantener conversación alguna, terminó por excusarse con una ida al baño. Pero ni siquiera llegó a entrar en él, solo se quedó en el pasillo, junto a la ventana, viendo el agua correr por el río Siena. No le prestó atención a la guitarra sonando en el fondo, tampoco a los ojos que la miraban desde la puerta al final pequeño corredor. Solo despertó de su trance cuando una voz masculina se le acercó por la espalda y preguntó:

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

La sorpresa provocó un ligero desequilibrio en las piernas de Marinette, que hubiera caído al suelo de no ser por la mano que la agarró del brazo para impedírselo. Alzó la mirada para descubrirle el rostro al desconocido sujeto, paralizada ante el nerviosismo que le había propiciado el encuentro. Se trataba de un chico peliazul, facciones distantes y varoniles. Su mirada marina se posaba en la suya como si viese a través de ella, y aun así manteniendo en sus iris una calidez que a Marinette se le hacía inexplicable.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó de nuevo.

—Eh… uh, ¡sí! ¡Todo bien! Estoy perfectamente—aseguró con una tensa sonrisa—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

El chico rió, llevándose una mano a la boca.

—Bueno, creo que aún me mantengo en mis dos pies—el chico se mostraba entretenido, ante lo que Marinette solo pudo responder con un denso rubor en sus mejillas—. Disculpa, disculpa. Temo haberte tomado por sorpresa. Soy Luka, el hermano de Juleka.

—El hermano de…—la quijada de Marinette cayó abierta— ¡Oh! Yo… soy Marinette, hermana de tu compañera. Es decir… ¡compañera de tu hermana! Eh…

Luka rió nuevamente, sonriendo gentilmente a Marinette para intentar apaciguar sus nervios.

—Eres graciosa, Marinette—comentó—. No deberías andar así de triste merodeando por estos pasillos mientras tus amigos se divierten arriba.

—¿Ah? ¡¿Ah?!—no lo había pensado, había de haberse visto rarísima detenida y callada, mirando por la ventana, dentro de una casa ajena— Yo… lo siento, no quería irrumpir en su espacio personal, yo…

—Está bien, no molestas para nada—cercioró Luka—. Solo me preocupé, parecías estar… un poco triste.

La mirada de Marinette cayó ante aquellas palabras. El muchacho peliazul reaccionó de forma rápida ante ese silencio. Tomó entonces una guitarra que descansaba junto a una pared cercana, con sus dedos improvisando una serie de arpegios que hicieron a Marinette alzar la mirada. Luka tocaba con los ojos cerrados, su rostro sonriente en un gesto apacible. Su música sonaba hermosa, Marinette inconscientemente sonrió.

—La música me ayuda cuando me siento triste—espetó el guitarrista tan pronto como hubo dejado de tocar—, pensé que podría ayudarte a ti también.

—Es… hermoso…—comentó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado—Luka le sonrió—. Bueno, creo que tus amigos han venido a buscarte—dijo señalando al par de recién llegados que los observaban desde las escaleras—. Será mejor que vaya con Juleka. Nos veremos por ahí, Marinette.

—Uh, sí…—murmuró Marinette, para luego volver la cabeza a las escaleras ante una visión que le helaría la sangre.

Adrien y Nino estaban ahí, parados, mirándola. No sabía en qué momento habían llegado ni cuanto rato llevaban ahí viéndola hablar con Luka. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron una vez más. Alzó la mano saludando con una nerviosa sonrisa.

—¡Hola Nino! ¡Hola Adrien!—exclamó alterada— No sabía que vendrían, es decir… ¡estoy feliz de que hayan venido! Uh… ¿Qué tal todo?

—¡Bien! ¡Perfecto!—respondió un Nino agitado y sonriente— Es un gusto verte Marinette, ¿no Adrien?

Le pegó un sutil codazo en las costillas al rubio.

—Ah, sí…—dijo Adrien fingiendo una sonrisa mientras llevaba su mano a la nuca— Un gusto…

La sonrisa en el rostro de Marinette se desvaneció. Hizo ademán de acercarse, pero se retrajo de hacerlo en el último momento. Nino miró a Adrien, después a Marinette. Forzó una sonrisa.

—Bueno yo… los dejo solos—el chico se retiró, corriendo, escaleras arriba.

Marinette apartó la mirada a la ventana, mordiendo su labio inferior antes de devolverla a Adrien con gesto apenado. Dio un paso hacia él, confiando nuevamente su vista al suelo.

—Yo… lo siento, Adrien—soltó finalmente alzando sus apenados ojos azules—. Te puse en una situación incómoda y… no sé, no pensé en qué podrías sentir… o pensar cuando hice esa pregunta. Solo quiero que sepas que… eres un amigo para mí, de los más valiosos que tengo. Jamás haría algo que pudiese llegar a romper esa amistad.

Marinette sintió agujas en su garganta al pronunciar esas palabras, Adrien, por su parte, las sintió en su pecho al escucharlas.

—Marinette yo… nunca estuve enojado contigo—confesó Adrien con una apenada sonrisa—. Pero que no me hablaras me hizo pensar que quizás… fuiste tú quien se enojó conmigo. Eres mi mejor amiga, Marinette, y no sacrificaría esa amistad por nada.

El preludio de un llanto comenzó a escocer en los párpados de Marinette. Aquella amistad que abrazaban con tanto cariño, les rompía el corazón con cada palabra que el otro decía. Ambos pensaron en correr y abrazarse, pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Se miraron fijamente antes de decir palabra alguna.

—Entonces… ¿seguirá todo como siempre?—preguntó Adrien.

Marinette maldijo lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Sí—una melancólica sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—, como siempre.

* * *

Aquella noche, Adrien se quedó dormido en la humedad de sus lágrimas. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó sollozando el nombre de Marinette, rogando que en cualquier momento la almohada que abrazaba se transformara en su cuerpo menudo. En su cabeza corrían en repetición las imágenes de aquella tarde en el balcón, las palabras con que ese mismo día se disculpó, y la imagen de ella y Luka solos en los pasillos de su hogar. Para cuando logró caer en el doloroso sueño de un corazón roto, la misma pesadilla de la noche anterior le arrebató la tranqulidad.

En sus sueños, escuchó los quejidos de Marinette. Su voz aguda sonaba tosca, seca. Soltaba pequeños gemidos que se ahogaban poco a poco, convirtiéndose en intentos fallidos por capturar aliento alguno. A medida que la pesadilla tomaba forma, descubría su cuello en sus manos, frente a él veía su rostro agonizante. Traía suelta la melena azabache, los mechones negros se le escurrían sobre su rostro morado. Marinette dejaba de emitir sonido alguno, sus piernas dejaban de moverse. Ya ni siquiera podía sentir su pulso.

—_Lo siento_—murmuró, justo antes de despertar.

* * *

Aquella mañana, Marinette se halló a sí misma extrañada ante el encuentro de un segundo lirio en el marco de su ventana. Sonrió entretenida ante las pésimas mentiras de su padre, que aseguraba que él no había dejado en su habitación sorpresa alguna. Poco sabía Marinette, que su sonrisa se apagaría en el preciso instante en que leyera la carta que junto a la flor reposaba.

"_Eres mía, princesa"_

Esta vez no puso la flor a descansar en agua. Un mensaje de Rose llegó a su teléfono.

El mismo mensaje le llegaría a Adrien, apenas saliese de la ducha sin aun reponerse de su pesadilla.

Y el mismo mensaje le llegaría a Alix, quien se lo mostró a Fluff con el teléfono temblándole en las manos.

"_Luka, el hermano de Juleka, falleció_"

* * *

**Nota de la autora**

Ufff, estaba esperando escribir esto desde ya un rato. De aquí en adelante se irá revelando la auténtica trama de este fic. Actualicé también el summary para hacerle justicia al giro tétrico. ¿Tienen teorías de la muerte de Luka? ¿O quizás sobre los lirios de Marinette? Por favor cuéntenme en un review~

Review de noir 0: A decir verdad aun no he planeado ningun ship serio para Alix pero tengo algunas ideas con las que podría experimentar (no aseguro nada). Y a decir verdad, el ship de rose y juleka me gusta mucho xD yo lo veía venir hace rato, como son un poco demasiaaado unidas. Y en cuanto a un LilaxAdrien... no soy muy fan de ellos. Quiero escribir sobre una redención de Lila en algun punto, aunque no exactamente como ship. Chat NoirxJuleka suena más interesante a mis oídos, lo tendré en consideración. Igual agradezco los lindos comentarios y la sugerencia 3

Reviwe de manu: me agrada que te guste 3 Verás, en este fic Hawk Moth es un personaje secundario, y no es para nada el antagonista principal (aunque si tendrá apariciones más adelante). La verdad yo también soy bien multiship, pero vivo por el love square. Puede que en algún punto escriba sobre otros ships, pero en este el ship principal es adrienette (aunque Alix sigue siendo la protagonista, solo que aun no descubre cual es su auténtica labor).


	3. Cenizas

Luka Couffaine era un chico joven y sano. Uno que otro viejo amargado lo tildaría de hippie, de punk y de desadaptado. Pero, independiente de lo que dijesen, la verdad era que Luka Couffaine era un chico extremadamente dulce. Era un guitarrista talentoso, un prodigio de la música, una gran promesa para su edad. Su madre decía que de grande sería el próximo Jagged Stone, y Juleka siempre había creído que estaba en lo correcto.

Desde la más tierna infancia, Juleka se había refugiado en la sombra de su hermano mayor. Él había desarrollado el don de la persuasión, él era el que cocinaba cuando no había nadie en casa, él era el responsable de todo cuando mamá no estaba, y también era él el que hacía de mediador cuando ella y su Nanaki peleaban.

Quizás su hermano había madurado muy rápido, y por eso su vida se acabó de la noche a la mañana.

Luka tomaba café de grano, sin azúcar, por las mañanas. Era una manía que desarrolló voluntariamente hace no más de medio año. Era un artista por naturaleza, y solía insistir en que no había nada más inspirador que un buen sorbo de auténtico café para encender la inspiración de un poeta. Juleka estaba segura de que alguna canción melosa había inspirado aquel hábito, pues rara vez terminaba la taza. A los pocos sorbos agarraba la guitarra y perdía su cabeza en los acordes. Ahora que Juleka lo pensaba, incluso antes de descubrir la muerte de Luka, la mañana en su casa había transcurrido de una forma peculiarmente silenciosa—y en la casa de los Couffaine, el silencio no era habitual.

Fue Juleka la que lo pilló en su cuarto.

La guitarra estaba en el suelo.

El terror en su último gesto.

Juleka se quedó paralizada.

_¿Luka?_

* * *

A ella y su madre las habían sacado de su casa al medio día. Ahora el barco en que vivían era una escena del crimen, y tenían prohibido interactuar con cualquier objeto por riesgo a dañar la evidencia. Juleka se sintió como si aquel día el mundo se acabara. De pronto no tenía un hermano, y ante no tener un hermano ya no tenía una casa.

Les habían ofrecido sitio en la comisaría, pero ellas habían optado por pagar el alojamiento de un hotel y pasar la tarde en calma—si es que la calma llegaba a ser acaso posible.

Porque Juleka no podía parar de pensar en la tétrica imagen que se había adueñado del cuarto de su hermano.

La muerte de Luka había levantado un terrible misterio en las calles de París. La noticia de su fallecimiento corría de boca en boca inspirando un terrible miedo en la comunidad, dando origen a una larga serie de rumores sobre su causa de defunción. Solo una cosa podía darse por cierta: la muerte de Luka no fue por causa natural.

* * *

El mensaje de Rose había provocado múltiples escalofríos en la espalda de Alix. Ella y luka no tenían una relación estrecha. Luka le agradaba, lo saludaba, pero siempre había pertenecido a su vida como un personaje de fondo. No era 'la muerte de Luka' la que había dibujado en su rostro el trazo de la angustia. Lo que la perturbaba era, más bien dicho, 'la muerte'.

De pronto, al verla en un personaje de su vida cotidiana, la idea de la muerte no se le hacía tan lejana.

Pero eso no era todo.

Rose había dejado muy en claro que no quería que se esparcieran los diferentes rumores de la muerte de su peculiar muerte, no al menos entre los compañeros de Juleka. "No quiero escuchar nada al respecto" sentenció la menuda rubia en un cortante mensaje de texto. Y efectivamente, nadie mencionó palabra al respecto en el grupo de la clase. Pero por conversaciones internas, las teorías llegaban en bandadas.

Mientras Kim hablaba de extraterrestres, Mylene hablaba de brujería. Max intentaba calmar los aires convenciéndolos de que había sido un incendio, pero el padre de Sabrina—mensaje que Chloe divulgó— aseguraba que en la habitación no había rastro alguno de hollín.

Lo que nadie comprendía, era por qué se afirmaba con tanta certeza que el cuerpo de Luka había amanecido convertido en ceniza.

—No han de ser más que conspiraciones…—murmuró Alix, agobiada por la noticia de la tragedia.

Era sinceramente horrible, la muerte de un chico tan sencillo como Luka. Le ponía los pelos de punta, solo de pensar en el punto final al que acababa de llegar su vida; no hacían falta aquellas extrañas teorías conspiracionistas.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, mordió su labio inferior, bufó. La muerte de Luka le había hecho sentir como si el final de su vida de repente se volviese demasiado posible. No podía dejar de pensar en Juleka, en las tardes en su casa, donde su hermano ya no estará más. Sobrenatural o no, su muerte era horrible, desesperante, y por sobre todo… real.

—Alix, ¿no lo vas a investigar?—preguntó Fluff apareciéndole por la espalda

—¿Para qué?—preguntó Alix hastiada, con los ojos humedecidos ante lágrimas que no llegaban—, no son más que rumores, Fluff. Le llegó su hora, punto, gran cosa.

Fluff no la estaba ayudando para nada.

Desde la llegada de la noticia, el kwami había empezado a actuar de forma aún más ansiosa de lo usual. No paraba de hacer preguntas extrañas, reflexionar sobre su muerte en voz alta. Conturbaba a Alix de formas inexplicables. "Antes Luka moría a los setenta y siete…" murmuró en una de esas ocasiones, provocando en Alix un escalofrío.

Fluff estaba tan chiflado que ni reparaba en sus impertinencias.

—¿Y acaso no te extraña que ocurra dos desayunos después de que el tiempo se formateara?—preguntó Fluff— Alix, aquí hay gato encerrado, ¡Fluff puede sentirlo!

Alix bufó, ignorando al kwami. No necesitaba más irracionalidades en su vida.

Poco sabía que Fluff no podría haber estado más en lo correcto.

* * *

En casa de Marinette, la azabache había recibido una pequeña visita. Alya y ella estaban echadas en la alfombra, mirando al techo, sin esbosar palabra alguna. Habían concordado por texto que ninguna de ellas quería estar sola, mas también habían concordado en persona que ninguna de las dos quería hablar.

Marinette tenía un lirio entre las manos. No lo miraba. No quería mirarlo. Pensaba en Luka con un prisma nostálgico. Apenas lo había conocido el día anterior, pero había cierto deje de misticismo en sus palabras que le había dejado su mirada grabada en su cabeza. Recordaba la forma en que le sonreía, los arpegios de su guitarra. El temple cálido de sus iris de aguamarina. Aun no procesaba que aquella era la mirada de una persona muerta. Que, según decían, aquellos ojos se habían vuelto ceniza.

Puso el lirio que sujetaba frente a sus ojos. Era una flor hermosa, igual que la que le había precedido. Pero la muerte de Luka había provocado que la aparición de esas flores le provocara cierta extrañeza. Parte de ella le había comenzado a temer a la nota de hoy:

_"Eres mía, princesa"_

Tres palabras que quedaban dando vueltas por su cabeza. Tres palabras que se grababan de forma dolorosa. Eran incógnitas, misteriosas, un tanto escalofriantes. Pensándolo bien, su padre no la llamaba princesa desde hace ya varios años. Tampoco podía pensar en alguien que lo hiciese. Ya iban dos días con aquellas notas anónimas en su ventana, y a menos que fuesen de su padre, el misterioso origen de ellas se le hacía un tanto tenebroso.

Para colmo, ella había hablado con Luka ayer…

'_Ya basta Marinette, esto no es el fantasma de la ópera…_'

—Es una linda flor…—comentó Alya con una voz apenada.

—Sí—respondió Marinette con temple decaído—, eso creo.

— ¿Quién te la dio?

—Anda a saber.

Dejó la flor en el piso. Ya no quería pensar en fantasmas.

* * *

Adrien había soñado con la muerte de Marinette. No, no solo con la muerte de Marinette. Había soñado que él mataba a Marinette. La había sentido retorcerse entre sus brazos, había visto la agonía en sus ojos azules, había visto el púrpura colorearse en su rostro. Se había sentido real, terriblemente real.

Y mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo, Adrien Agreste intentaba convencerse de que la cara en el reflejo no era la de un monstruo.

Porque él jamás haría algo así.

Menos a Marinette.

Nunca a Marinette.

¿Verdad?

Su mañana era sombría. No se había atrevido a dejar el alero de su habitación. No quería ver a su padre ni a su madre. No estaba listo.

Aquel día, se sentía como si hubiese algo raro dentro de él mismo, como si hubiese despertado en el cuerpo de un completo extraño.

Y por supuesto, luego estaba la gran tragedia de París.

Adrien no conocía a Luka Couffaine, no hasta el día de ayer, cuando lo pilló a solas con Marinette entre los corredores de su casa. El día de ayer había deseado que desapareciera, y hoy, la culpa lo engullía de siquiera saber que un deseo como aquel se había cumplido. No le había hablado a Marinette, tampoco había respondido los mensajes de Nino. Adrien no quería ser visto por nadie, no quería ser escuchado por nadie, ni siquiera quería ser leído por nadie.

No hasta que aquella misteriosa culpa que le engullía el pecho desapareciera.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Adrien?—preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado— Traigo tu desayuno…

Era su madre.

Adrien dio una vuelta sobre la cama, sin decidirse a contestarle. En el mejor de los casos, al verlo dormido Emilie lo dejaría tranquilo por otro par de horas. Sabía por qué estaba ahí; había escuchado del hermano de Juleka. Adrien no quería preguntas, tampoco miradas compasivas. Maldijo en silencio la preocupación de su madre.

—¿Adrien?

Abrió la puerta, él pudo escucharlo. Ni siquiera se volteó a mirarla. Enfocó todas sus energías en aparentar estar dormido.

—No bajaste a desayunar, tu papá y yo nos preocupamos—dijo un tanto apenada—. Tus huevos aún no se enfrían, puedes comerlos aquí si gustas.

No respondió. Solo deseó que se fuera pronto, de seguro la soledad aligeraría nuevamente el rotundo silencio que gobernaba en su pieza.

—Escuché lo de tu compañera, Juleka…—agregó— ¿Eras amigo de su hermano?

Lo sabía. Su madre se había enterado.

—Emilie—comentó la precavida voz de su padre—, quizás haríamos bien en dejarlo so-

—No era mi amigo—interrumpió finalmente con una voz de penumbra—, apenas lo conocía. No tengo hambre.

Siguió sin mirarla. La curiosidad lo llamaba a voltearse y descubrir la expresión de su madre, pero el peso de su estado de ánimo lo retenía a su escondite entre las sábanas. Imaginó sus labios fruncidos y gesto angustiado, su mirada nerviosa buscando los ojos de su padre al otro lado al umbral de la puerta. '¿Qué digo ahora?' había de estarse preguntando.

'Nada, no hagas absolutamente nada' quiso responderle Adrien '. Solo sé una madre ausente, por un día en tu vida.'

Pero su madre no era ese tipo de mujer.

—La muerte puede ser dura, hasta cuando no se trata de alguien cercano…—insistió Emilie con su tono preocupado— Si quieres nos puedes hablar al respecto.

Sintió el impulso de llorar, mas contuvo sus lágrimas.

—Déjame solo mamá—contestó cortante—, estoy bien, solo quiero quedarme aquí un rato.

Hubo una pausa, pausa que solo alimentó el peso del silencio. Retuvo el llanto mordiéndose los labios, castigándose a sí mismo por la actitud fría con que se había acorazado en los últimos días. Finalmente escuchó la puerta cerrándose, liberó el labio que mantenía entre sus dientes. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Comenzó a sollozar.

_'Perdón.'_

* * *

La tarde había pasado de forma sombría a los ojos de la clase de Alix. Algunos de ellos se juntaron en el parque, cabizbajos, a discutir forma alguna de apoyar el luto de Juleka. Rose, su mejor amiga, parecía intentar liderar al grupo, pero estaba demasiado devastada. En sus ojos azules ya no quedaban lágrimas, sus mejillas rosadas irritadas por la corrosión. No parecía ella misma, era casi como tener ante a ellos una princesa cadáver.

—Al chico le gustaba la música, ¿no?—preguntó una apenada Mylene— Quizás podríamos comprarles algún álbum…

—Pero, ¿de qué sirve comprarle regalos a él?—preguntó Kim con apenada agresividad— Es Juleka la que nos necesita ahora.

Una ligera discusión se armó entre aquellos que aún tenían ánimos para generar argumento alguno. Alix, por su parte, se quedaba amargada a un costado, como mera espectadora.

Un escurridizo pensamiento había ido tomando forma desde la mañana en los recovecos de su cabeza. Ahora, le picaba constantemente.

_'Esta gente no podía hacer nada realmente útil para Juleka, mucho menos para el pobre de Luka. Nadie podía cambiar el pasado.'_

_'Excepto Bunnix.'_

'_¿Y en qué rayos te vas a meter?'_ se preguntaba a sí misma.

Parte de ella se mantenía escéptica en cuanto a los curiosos rumores que pululaban en torno a la muerte de Luka Couffaine, pero tras haber adquirido un molestoso conejo flotante con la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo, aquellas teorías ridículas parecían más y más posibles con cada pensamiento que Alix les dedicaba.

Había empezado a temerle a lo que fuese que terminó con la vida con el hermano de Juleka.

—Ok, Alix, es tu turno de grabar un video—dijo Alya acercándose a ella.

Alix dio un respingo. ¿Video? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Tan sumida estaba en sus propias reflexiones que había perdido por completo su noción de la conversación.

—¿Q-qué?—preguntó algo sorprendida.

—El video para Juleka—intervino Marinette—. Decidimos que lo mejor que podemos hacer por ella es expresarle nuestro apoyo de esta forma.

Alix se quedó perpleja, mirando a Marinette como si acaso le hubiese hablado en otro idioma. Reaccionó de forma un tanto tardía, abriendo como platos sus ojos celestes, para finalmente asentir con la cabeza de forma acelerada.

—¡Sí! Claro, disculpa…

Alya asintió, sacando nuevamente el teléfono y poniéndolo justo frente al rostro de Alix. La pelirosa se paralizó.

¿Y qué se suponía que decía ella ahora? ¿_'Lo siento por la muerte de tu hermano'_? ¡Qué descarado de ella dar su pésame siendo completamente capaz de retroceder el tiempo y cambiar el pasado! ¿_'Lo siento por acobardarme y dejar morir a tu hermano'_? Alix frunció el ceño, por supuesto que no podría decir algo así.

Su lugar no estaba en la plaza lamentándose, su lugar estaba ayer en la noche, en la casa de Juleka; salvando a Luka.

Alix sacudió la cabeza.

Había sido bendecida con el poder de alterar el curso de las cosas. Podía anular la causa y efecto, modelar el futuro a como se le de la jodida gana. ¿Pensaba acaso quedarse de brazos cruzados escuchando a su maldito conejo hablar insensateces sobre el curso del tiempo?

Por supuesto que no, Alix. A partir de ahora, harás de Bunnix una auténtica heroína.

—Lo siento Alya—dijo en plena grabación—, acabo de recordar que me están esperando para algo importante. Tengo que irme.

Tenía suerte de ocupar patines las veinticuatro horas del día, eran convenientes para aquel tipo de fugas improvisadas.

Alix dejó la escena como una estela, sin dar más explicaciones.

La clase entera se quedó perpleja, viendo como Alix desaparecía en la distancia.

* * *

—¡¿Que quieres hacer qué?!—exclamó Fluff con sus nerviosas patadas en el aire.

Alix bufó.

—Ya me escuchaste—dijo con un tono moqueado—, quiero volver al pasado e impedir la muerte de Luka.

Las orejas de Fluff se tensaron, sus ojos brillaron con angustia, su cuerpo entero tiritó en mitad del aire.

—¡Pero Mini-Alix no sabe lo que ocurrió aquella noche!—chilló Fluff haciendo gala de su clásico nerviosismo— ¡Mini-Alix no sabe a qué se enfrenta! ¡Puede ser peligroso! ¡Si algo pasa con Mini-Alix, el futuro de Fluff y Alix estará perdido!

Un ligero gruñido dejó la garganta de esta Alix, que estaba ya harta de haber sido degradada a 'Mini-Alix'—que sabía que era bajita, pero eso no le daba ningún tipo de derecho a aquel hiperquinético conejo de llamarla por ese tipo de nombres. Le daba igual si había conocido a la Alix del futuro. Eso no la hacía una Mini-Alix.

Si esa Alix podía llamarla Mini-Alix, entonces ella la llamaría Ancianalix.

Pero a aquello no iba al caso.

Pensaba hacer de Bunnix su propia super-heroína. Alix no sabía nada de Ancianalix. Era una absoluta desconocida. ¿Qué hacía con el Miraculous? ¿Qué clase de futuro intentaba proteger? ¿Era una buena idea seguir las instrucciones que le heredó a su neurótica liebre mágica?

No. No le importaba quién era Bunnix en el 'pasado que se perdió'. Alix era Bunnix ahora, y ocuparía sus poderes para impartir la justicia.

¿Acaso no era eso lo que un héroe debía hacer?

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras veo la familia de mi amiga caerse a pedazos?

Fluff gimió, agitando las orejas, saltando de lado a lado como intentando hacer que el tiempo pasase más rápido.

—Mini-Alix, esto puede ser un gran error…

—Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

Los ojos celestes de la chica brillaban con determinación. Fluff temblaba ante aquella dura mirada. 'Perdóname Alix si todo esto se acaba…' pensó para sus adentros.

—Fluff no puede detener a Mini-Alix…—dijo cediendo, con las orejas caídas— Pero Mini-Alix debe escuchar a Fluff. Fluff no sabe lo que ocurrió en este pasado, Mini-Alix no sabe a qué se está enfrentando. Así que Fluff pide por favor, Mini-Alix ha de recaudar información antes de detener un asesinato.

Alix soltó un suspiro, al menos se estaba saliendo con la suya.

—¿Y cómo rayos quieres que recaude información? El acceso a la casa de Juleka está completamente bloqueado por la policía, ni ellos mismos han averiguado nada al respecto. ¿Crees acaso que me van a dar acceso a la escasa información que tienen?

Fluff se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con reproche.

—Estás pensando como Alix—dio un nuevo salto—, ¡Bunnix no necesita permiso alguno!

Un pequeño 'huh?' dejó sus labios, justo antes de que la determinación volviera a inundar el azul de su mirada. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Tienes razón—contestó decidida—. Fluff, adelante en el tiempo.

* * *

A Bunnix no se le había hecho difícil evadirse de la mirada de la policía para infiltrarse en el cerrado cuarto de Couffaine.

Más difícil había sido mantener la compostura una vez dentro.

Le sorprendió no haber visto sangre, tampoco indicios de pelea. La habitación de Luka lucía exactamente como Alix esperaría que luciera. Excepto por un letal detalle.

Ahí, justo frente a sus narices, estaba un Luka, parado, junto a su cama. En su rostro había quedado grabada una expresión de ferviente horror, la expresión de un grito de muerte. Su cuerpo entero gritaba que había intentado fallidamente protegerse de algo. Por su lenguaje corporal, parecía ser que había alzado por sobre su cabeza su brazo derecho. Todo en cuanto a su figura era rotundamente perturbador. Su rostro rasgado en un grito, su cuerpo pausado en el más vívido miedo. Su hombro derecho alzado sin tener un brazo—Alix estaba segura de que Luka tenía ambos brazos—...

Pero lo más aterrador de todo, es que justo como lo decían los rumores, el cuerpo de Luka se había convertido en ceniza.

—Fluff… atrás en el tiempo—murmuró con un nudo en la garganta.

Su traje se desvaneció, dejando a una normal Alix en sus patines. Fluff emergió nuevamente.

—¡Mini-Alix! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

No tuvo del todo claro por qué hizo eso, huir sería evidentemente más fácil si se mantenía transformada.

—No lo sé Fluff…—contestó Alix apartando la mirada.

Pero ella sabía que aquella no había sido una decisión estratégica, sino una completamente sentimental.

No podía lidiar con esa información por su cuenta. Ver el rostro de Luka, su mirada azul convertida en ceniza, su último gesto grabado por siempre en aquella tétrica y frágil estatua.

No aguantaba el silencio entre ella y las cenizas de Luka.

Necesitaba a Fluff.

Necesitaba respuestas.

El kwami se volteó, paralizado por unos momentos ante la gris imagen de las cenizas de Luka. Sus orejas cayeron. Su diminuto cuerpo flotó directamente al rostro de Luka, deteniéndose apenas unos centímetros antes de rosar su nariz.

Hasta Alix fue capaz de notar el semblante preocupado en su normalmente neurótico Kwami.

—_Cataclismo…_—soltó Fluff en un aliento que se le escapaba entre los bigotes.

—Cata… ¿qué?

Fluff la dejó sin una respuesta, mientras se apartaba de su lado para echar un buen vistazo a la figura del Couffaine. Sus orejas se mantuvieron caídas, sus ojos angustiados. Alix podía verlo claramente: Fluff también tenía miedo.

—Un Cataclismo—repitió finalmente, dirigiendo su aterrada mirada hacia los ojos de la diminuta Kubdel—. Es la habilidad de un usuario de Miraculous…

_'¿Miraculous?'_ Si no se equivocaba, su reloj de bolsillo era un Miraculous. _'El miraculous del tiempo'_, como había sido explicado, en algún punto, por el pequeño Fluff.

—Pero, ¿qué clase de Miraculous puede hacer algo así?—preguntó la portadora del reloj con la angustia inundando sus ojos azules.

Las palabras de Fluff le provocaron escalofríos.

—El Miraculous de la destrucción.

* * *

**¿Y es que acaso Fluff no lo había dicho?**

_**'Aquí hay gato encerrado'**_

* * *

En el Hotel Le Grand Paris, una extraña silueta circula por los jardines.

Busca, entre las diversas plantas, una flor en específico.

Merodeando entre los arbustos, pasa a rasguñarse con las espinas de una rosa.

Gruñe en un suave quejido.

Con un sencillo roce de su índice, la rosa se convierte en cenizas.

Y entonces sonríe.

Detrás de la rosa encuentra lo que tanto buscaba:

Un lirio.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Se va desenvainando el misterio del París de las maravillas.

Review de Manu:

Sip, creo que Gabriel y Nathalie serán canon. Y, a decir verdad, Félix no me agradó tanto como personaje, me quedo con el Félix del PV. En cuanto a Ladrien y Ladynoir... vas a tener que ir leyendo, las cosas son un poco... turbias en cuanto al miraculous del gato y la mariquita.

Review de Noir 0:

Tendré en cuenta las ideas pero hasta ahora no prometo nada, tengo otros one-shots y cosas a los que quiero dar prioridad. En cuanto a la muerte de Luka... ya van a ver como ocurrió todo... y si Bunnix lo logrará cambiar.

Niki:

Me alegra muchísimo tu comentario! Estoy intentando actualizar una vez a la semana -me puse la regla de hacerlo los lunes, pero puede que me adelante o me atrase un par de días, como es el caso de hoy-

Eso es todo por hoy

No olviden dejar sus pensamientos sobre este capítulo, sus reviews son mi propi


	4. Sonrisas

Alix llevaba una buena hora sentada en el tejado. Había cierta inquietud en sus ojos celestes, cierto nerviosismo en la expresión de su rostro. Su mente había bloqueado por completo los saltos que su pequeño kwami daba en el aire, de lado a lado, con un trozo de zanahoria entre sus manos. Parte de ella quería saltar a la acción de inmediato, sacudirse la ansiedad que la calcinaba por dentro. Pero a pesar de que el ocio hacía hervir sus venas, no podía saltar a la acción como Alix. No, había de ser Bunnix quien lo hiciera. Alix no era más que una niña, una adolescente importunada. Bunnix era una heroína, o al menos eso pretendía Alix que fuera.

En aquel momento se había detenido a fascinarse a sí misma con lo extraño que era estar dos días en el pasado. Ahí, frente a sus ojos, estaba su casa. Desde el lugar en que estaba, era perfectamente capaz de ver la ventana de su habitación, donde la Alix de aquel presente conversaba con Fluff. Según sus cálculos, debían aun de quedar entre veinticuatro y treinta y dos horas antes de la muerte de Luka Couffaine. Tenía hasta entonces para investigar quién, cómo y por qué habían matado a un simple adolescente inocente.

No podía negar que tenía miedo, en poco más de un día podría estar encontrándose cara a cara con un peligroso asesino que había convertido a su amigo en cenizas. Suspiró.

—Si Mini-Alix entra y habla consigo quizás dejen que pase la noche en su casa—comentó Fluff, dándole un último bocado a su zanahoria.

Alix negó con la cabeza.

—No será necesario, eso solo alterará a mi yo del pasado—respondió ella, cortante, sin despegar la mirada de la Alix al otro lado de la ventana—. He pasado más de veinticuatro horas despierta antes, solo necesitaré bebida energética, mucha bebida energética.

Fluff dio un giro con un gesto confuso, quedando de cabeza.

—Si se cansa puede dormir adentro de la madriguera—agregó—, ahí las horas no pasan, el tiempo le sobra a Mini-Alix.

Bufó. Claro que el tiempo no le importaba a Fluff, la encarnación del tiempo mismo. Por otro lado, para Alix, el tiempo se sentía como una cadena que la halaba de la garganta. Había visto al hermano de su amigo convertirse en cenizas, había visto a sus compañeros llorar por él.

Sabía que podía tomarse su tiempo, viajar al pasado si quería, adelantar el futuro hasta. Pero el cosquilleo de la muerte le susurraba desde su sombra, le perturbaba cada uno de sus silencios. No podía parar, no podía permitirse una pausa, su propio corazón era el que no se lo permitía. Sentía ansiedad, angustia y miedo. Y era precisamente por eso que no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

—No tendría sentido, Fluff—señaló ella poniéndose de pie, sacudiéndose las mangas—. No podré dormir, tampoco permitirme un suspiro. La imagen de Luka está grabada en mi cabeza, no me dejará tranquila.

Fluff hizo un puchero, dejando caer sus orejas al costado de su cara. Alix se volvió a mirarlo.

—Vamos, es la hora—indicó alzando su puño—. ¡Fluff, adelante en el tiempo!

En cuestión de segundos, la silueta blanca de Bunnix saltaba de tejado en tejado. Apenas quedaba vestigio alguno de luz solar en el horizonte, las estrellas se alzaban inminentes sobre el cielo parisino. La heroína armaba su camino hacia la orilla del río Sena, ahí donde había de estar la casa de los Couffaine.

Pasó la noche haciendo guardia, observando desde su puesto en los tejados el movimiento de la familia. Desde las mínimas ventanas del barco podía ver la silueta de Luka tocando guitarra, la figura de Juleka cepillando su cabello, a su peculiar madre dar vueltas en el cuarto del capitán como si acaso fuesen mañana a emprender un viaje. Era una familia extraña, mas aquel parecía un escenario completamente normal y rutinario. Luka estaba con vida, y nadie podía siquiera imaginar que sería asesinado la noche siguiente.

Esperaba señal alguna del culpable. Se preguntaba si llevaba tiempo planeándolo, si acaso aparecería esa noche a corroborar la posición de su víctima, si indagaba en su rutina, si al igual que ella estaría escondido observando desde algún punto de la orilla del Sena. Se sintió sola, vulnerable, hasta observada. Volteaba su cabeza de un lado al otro para corroborar que no tuviese compañía, que su vida no corriese peligro. Como un buen conejo, si se hallaba en peligro, podía saltar y sumergirse en su madriguera donde nadie más podría alcanzarla. Pero había de hacerlo rápido, había de estar pendiente, porque si la atrapaban…

Bunnix tragó saliva. Era bueno tener un plan, pero se estaba poniendo paranoica.

Las luces se fueron apagando en la casa de los Couffaine, uno a uno iban cediendo a la voluntad de quedarse dormidos. Bunnix siguió ahí, quieta, y no fue hasta que estuvo todo completamente a oscuras, que finalmente se atrevió a dejar su escondite para explorar la cubierta.

La transformación la hacía más ágil, también más sigilosa. Sus pasos no hacían crujir la madera mientras escudriñaba el desorden del Liberty. Anarka, la madre de la familia y capitana del barco, era una mujer bochornosa y empoderada, aunque para nada pulcra. Por el suelo se escurrían cuerdas de guitarra, partituras, boletas y tantos otros cachivaches que Bunnix escaneaba con la mirada. Nada podía señalar que en aquella familia hubiera motivos para un asesinato. Sus orejas le temblaban en impotencia, aun sin comprender por qué alguien acabaría así con la vida de Luka.

Fluff insistía en que debía de estar involucrado de alguna forma en el lío temporal que se había armado. Alix no hacía más que preguntarse por qué diablos Luka tendría algo que ver en los asuntos cronológicos de Fluff. Aun así, carecían de pruebas para probar nada, y por más que no pudiese perder la esperanza, Bunnix dudaba que llegase a encontrar pista alguna hurgando en el desastre que Anarka dejaba en la cubierta de su barco.

Terminó recostándose en la hamaca que colgaba del mástil, mirando las estrellas sobre sus narices. No había rastro alguno de un potencial asesino, ni movimientos sospechosos en la casa. Bunnix pasó la noche escondida entre las velas del Liberty, sin llegar a captar nada que le aportase información alguna.

Su figura blanca se retiró con el amanecer, con una Alix que se hubo destransformado a unas calles de distancia para comprar una lata de Red Bull.

Bunnix podía verse radiante por efectos de la magia, pero la pobre adolescente pelirrosa se veía demacrada. Su cara estaba pálida, sus ojos ojerosos. Tenía una expresión tensa, el peinado más descuidado de lo usual. Bajo su gorra, el pequeño Fluff se escondía a comer zanahorias. A veces le susurraba, con su tono nervioso y enigmático. Alix se sentía como una auténtica loca.

—Llevamos ya alrededor de siete horas en el pasado—se quejó Alix abriendo su lata de bebida—, no hemos averiguado nada, no hemos visto a nadie. Seguimos en el mismo lugar que donde estábamos antes de indagar.

—¿Qué podría haber hecho el amigo de Mini-Alix?—preguntó el kwami asomándose entre los mechones de su pelo rosado— Definitivamente no estaba escondiendo un miraculous, Fluff hubiera notado la cercanía de otro kwami en el barco. Quizás su existencia tenga una influencia muy grande en este universo temporal, o…

Alix lo miró con ojos extrañados, para luego darle un largo sorbo a la lata que sostenía en sus manos.

—¿Cómo es eso de una influencia muy grande?

Fluff miró hacia ambos rincones del callejón en el que se habían escondido antes de escabullirse fuera de su escondite.

—Que el solo hecho de que esté con vida es decisivo para el destino—explicó Fluff con las orejas moviéndosele de un lado a otro—. Puede que mientras esté con vida no se pueda realizar algo, o que el hecho que exista condicione algún suceso. Generalmente las personas con más influencia en las líneas de tiempo son las personas con más poder: líderes políticos, personas, famosas o… bueno, portadores de Miraculous. Sin embargo, Luka no es ninguna de las anteriores, y no entiendo qué podría hacerlo tan decisivo en esta línea de tiempo.

Alix soltó un breve 'Mmh', analizando las palabras del kwami. Le devolvió otra mirada analítica, escaneándole los ojos azules como si a partir de ellos pudiese conseguir información alguna. Sonrió.

—Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, ahora mismo yo soy sumamente influyente en esta línea de tiempo, ¿no?—soltó casi divertida con su comentario mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su bebida.

—Así es, todos los portadores de Miraculous—respondió Fluff—. Pero en este caso, Mini-Alix tiene una influencia excepcional. Es por eso que debe andar con cuidado: el viajar en el tiempo es una gran herramienta, pero sus enemigos lo verán como una amenaza.

Los brincos que daba Fluff se aceleraban, como ocurría cada vez que comenzaban de hablar de temas más graves. Alix apartó la mirada, cierto deje de rabia asomándose en el brillo de sus ojos celestes.

—¿Y cómo sé quién demonios son mis enemigos?

Fluff detuvo sus saltos, mirando hacia los lados antes de enfrentar nuevamente el rostro de su portadora.

—Observando—indicó—. Ahora mismo lo mejor que Mini-Alix y Fluff pueden hacer es observar, ver cómo se está armando esta línea temporal, qué provocó su creación, por qué está activo el Miraculous de la destrucción.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Alix con la mención de dicho Miraculous. La información que Fluff le había dado a la chica sobre el Miraculous de la destrucción era escasa: era un anillo, que al igual que su reloj, servía de contenedor para un kwami. El Kwami en cuestión le hacía honor a su nombre, era capaz de destruir lo que se propusiera. Según había especificado el conejo, tenía la imagen de un gato negro, imagen de la mala suerte, de la catástrofe.

A Alix le provocaba un terror inmenso el pensar que estaba por entrar en una carrera contra la encarnación de la tragedia.

—Hay otra cosa que no he mencionado—prosiguió Fluff.

—Suéltalo—apuró una Alix estresada.

Fluff dio un par de patadas ansiosas.

—El Miraculous de la destrucción generalmente es activado junto al Miraculous de la creación—añadió—. Se complementan el uno al otro, lo que uno destruye, el otro lo construye, y así sucesivamente. Aun así, no ha parecido haber señal alguna de que el segundo Miraculous esté activo, así que…

Alix se mostró preocupada.

—El gatito puede destrozarlo todo sin que nadie esté ahí para arreglarlo.

Fuff asintió, nuevamente empezando a dar saltos alrededor de su cabeza.

—Y no solo eso. Generalmente hay guardianes de los Miraculous que velan porque los portadores adecuados salgan con el kwami idóneo para restablecer el equilibrio. Ningún guardián soltaría un Miraculous de la destrucción sin su respectivo complemento, es por eso que Fluff teme que…—sacudió sus orejas cerrando los ojos antes de seguir hablando— aquel portador, puede ser un portador errático.

La lata de bebida que Alix sostenía se vio aplastada en sus puños. Miró a Alix con miedo.

—Quieres decir que… ¿lo robó?

—No necesariamente—respondió el kwami—, pero es una posibilidad. A lo que Fluff se refiere es que no es un portador que esté cumpliendo la función de restablecer el equilibrio.

La chica se detuvo a pensar, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y descansando la cabeza entre sus manos. Fluff siempre hablaba de misiones a ser cumplidas, 'del tiempo que había sido alterado' y quién sabe qué otros disparates. Aun así, su sola existencia era evidencia suficiente para creer en la posibilidad de que todas las extravagancias de las que hablaba fuesen reales.

Pero entre las cosas que el kwami acababa de mencionar, había algo que molestaba un tanto a Alix. Desde un punto de vista técnico, ella también era un portador 'errático' como los que Fluff había mencionado. Nadie le había encargado que velara por nada, ningún guardián le había entregado responsabilidad alguna. Ella solamente se había topado con aquel extraño conejo parlante que había salido de su preciado reloj de bolsillo, y había decidido darle el beneficio de la duda a las cosas que él decía. Ahora estaba viajando en el tiempo, investigando asesinatos, y todo esto sin tener claro qué se suponía que tenía que hacer con el poder del Miraculous.

¿Y si acaso ella era también una villana y ni siquiera lo sabía?

—Ningún guardián me entregó mi Miraculous…

Tiró el comentario con cierta desconfianza, con sus ojos azules ceñidos al pavimento. Fluff empezó con sus patadas y saltos ansiosos, dando vueltas alrededor de Alix como si acabase de causar un desastre inmenso.

—¡No! ¡Mini-Alix no es un portador errático!—chilló con sus orejas zumbándole como alas de abeja— Osea, técnicamente lo es pero… ¡Mini-Alix fue elegida por Alix y Fluff para arreglar el problema!

—¿Y Alix no era un portador errático?

Fluff se quedó en silencio, quieto, paralizado. Sus grandes ojos azules reflejaban duda y angustia. Llevó sus pequeños brazos a su boca, miró de lado a lado. Cerró los ojos, sacudió su cabeza. Enfrentó nuevamente a Alix.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Fluff confía en Alix!—chilló nuevamente, casi con violencia— ¡Alix era una portadora buena!

La muchacha frente a sus narices suspiró.

—¿Das fe de que era una buena portadora a pesar de que no recuerdes nada de ella?

Un pequeño chillido, asintiendo con la cabeza con terquedad mientras cerraba los ojos.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡SÍ!—insistió, con brincos y patadas como un niño haciendo una rabieta— ¡Y Alix era el futuro de Mini-Alix, ella debería confiar en Alix también!

La chica apartó la mirada, un ligero gruñido dejando la comodidad de su garganta. Se puso de pie.

—Bien, creeré en la yo de mi ex futuro—bufó—, no parezco tener demasiadas alternativas. Aun así, es hora de partir. No creo que debamos despegar el ojo de Luka por demasiado tiempo.

* * *

El día pasó con Bunnix asechando los movimientos de Luka desde las sombras. Se vio a sí misma pasar la tarde en el acogedor caos del Liberty, vio también a Marinette viviendo su dramático romance adolescente. Vio a Juleka reir junto a Rose, a Anarka insistiendo en que nadie ordenara. Todo era tal cual como ella lo recordaba, e incluso las cosas que habían escapado de su vista la primera vez que vivió ese día, parecían completamente comunes y corrientes. Nada parecía incitar un asesinato. Nada parecía involucrar ni en lo más mínimamente los Miraculous.

El sol empezaba a ceder trazando en el psiquis de Bunnix una serie de emociones indescriptibles. Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, a angustiarse ante la noche que se aproximaba a pasos agigantados. La carcomía la incertidumbre de desconocer el punto en que el asesinato de Luka se llevaría a cabo, como había de interrumpir, qué podía hacer.

Para cuando oscureció y la familia Couffaine se hubo retirado cada uno a sus respectivos cuartos, Bunnix se permitió tomar su puesto de observación en la cubierta del Liberty. El desastre le servía bien de escondite, le era fácil perderse entre el caos de cachivaches que Anarka amontonaba. Desde su posición tenía una vista clara de las dos posibles entradas al cuarto de Luka: las escaleras a la cabina y la ventana, que tenía abierta. Bunnix tenía el impulso de ir y cerrarla, absteniéndose de hacerlo solo porque había de permanecer escondida. No es como que una sencilla ventana sería un gran obstáculo para un portador de Miraculous de todos modos.

La noche avanzaba de forma perturbadoramente tranquila. Tras la media noche, ni un alma merodeaba por los alrededores del Sena. La quietud le calaba los nervios a nuestra super heroína, sus dedos temblándole en el suelo y su corazón retumbándole en el pecho. Fue aquel el instante en que por primera vez se había detenido a pensar en su única arma. La sacó del estuche con que pendía de su espalda y la miró, sin poder evitar sentir una abismante decepción al detenerse a pensar de que efectivamente había de luchar haciéndose de un paraguas. Fluff le había recalcado que todo lo que viniera junto con su transformación estaba hecho de material mágico, y que por ende, era indestructible. Fluff también le había recalcado que solamente magia de poder destructivo podría llegar a romper su armamento.

Qué ironía que justo tuviese que enfrentarse a la encarnación de la destrucción.

Sus orejas temblaron ante el sigiloso ruido de una nueva presencia en cubierta. La sintió aterrizar en el mástil con un sigilo sobrehumano, arreglándose para hacer un ruido tan leve que no sería capaz de haberlo oído sin los mágicos sentidos que Fluff le había proporcionado. 'Gracias por hacerme un conejo' pensó para sus adentros.

Gracias a la magia de Fluff, Bunnix era capaz de orientarse incluso en la bruma de la noche, cuando los ojos humanos de Alix estarían absolutamente perdidos. Fue capaz de reconocer una silueta desconocida haciendo su camino discreto por la cubierta del Liberty. Era extremadamente sigiloso, incluso más que ella misma. Sus pies parecían no hacer más ruido que una mínima brisa veraniega, y Bunnix comenzaba a espantarse más y más ante la vista de lo que parecía ser el futuro asesino de Luka.

Tenía que salir, detenerlo, pero sus piernas le temblaban y se sentía paralizada. Su corazón le latía tan fuerte que temía que él pudiese escucharlo. Se forzaba a sí misma a no respirar, a que no la viera, no la oyera y no la sintiera para nada. Deseó evaporarse, desaparecer, dejar de jugar a la heroína que claramente no estaba preparada para ser.

Y entonces lo vio dirigirse a la ventana, un horror inexplicable inundando lo más profundo de su cabeza mientras lo veía desaparecer de su vista, adentrándose al cuarto de Luka.

—No—susurró para sí misma, preguntándose si acaso él lo habría escuchado.

Ya no importaba. Se puso de pie, corriendo acelerada tras el trazo de la desconocida silueta adentrándose a la habitación de Luka por la misma ventana. Sus orbes aterrados ante la visión de una figura encapuchada que rápidamente se volteó para verla a ella.

Y aquel fue el primer día que Bunnix se encontró cara a cara con aquel gélido par de ojos azules. Su mirada frívola congelada en un turbio brillo de asesino. Brillaba en la oscuridad, como lo haría la mirada de un gato.

Y entonces sonrió, una sonrisa felina, intimidante. Su afilada dentadura se dejaba entrever en sus labios. Era la expresión de un depredador, de un cazador, y la heroína comenzaba a temerse que ella fuese la presa.

—Bunnix—susurró, casi entretenido ante la mención de su nombre—, no creí que me seguirías hasta aquí.

'Sabe mi nombre' pensó ella alzando su paraguas en un intento de defensa '. Él sabe de mí, él sabe mi nombre'.

—¿Es que acaso te vas a quedar ahí parada?—preguntó nuevamente, acercándose a ella sin deshacer la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios— Te recordaba más osada. Ya sé, actuar no es lo tuyo. Solo husmeas en el pasado intentando hallar una solución a tus problemas. Una heroína patética, si me lo preguntas.

Hablaba de él con confianza, como si estuviese acaso habituado a su rol de portadora. Podía deducir de sus palabras que conocía sus poderes, que se habían encontrado antes. ¿Acaso una Bunnix del futuro había vuelto al pasado a enfrentársele? O es que quizás estuviese hablando de la Bunnix que antes acompañaba a Fluff…

Sacudió sus pensamientos, no era hora de estar divagando.

—N-no dejaré que dañes a Luka—espetó, apuntando hacia él la punta de su paraguas.

El felino rió.

—Ah, así que has viajado en el tiempo para salvar una vida—comentó entretenido—. Ay, Bunnix, yo que te traje aquí para que seas feliz y vivas una vida de paz. Debí haberme deshecho de ti desde un comienzo—levantó su mano, formando una ridícula pistola con sus dedos—. Te daré una única oportunidad de salir de aquí con vida. Me entregarás tu Miraculous, dejarás este barco, y nunca más volverás a buscarme, ni meterte en mi camino. Nada.

Se quedó paralizada, horrorizada. El sujeto frente a sí estaba aparentemente desarmado, su cuerpo cubierto casi en su totalidad por una capucha negra. Pero Bunnix olía el peligro. Había visto lo que aquel desconocido había hecho con Luka, presentía que incluso sin armas era capaz de acabarla. Pero eran precisamente las imágenes de lo que había pasado con Couffaine lo que la mantenían dudando, lo que la abstenían de meter la mano en su bolsillo y salir de aquel barco sin Fluff ni su Miraculous.

—¿Qué pasará con él?—preguntó, apuntando con su paraguas hacia la cama de Luka, quien parecía mantener un sueño sorpresivamente pesado.

El sujeto alzó los hombros, dibujando en su rostro una expresión despreocupada.

—Considéralo muerto—respondió—, no puedo permitirme que llegue al amanecer con vida.

Bunnix dio un respingo, la expresión de terror grabada en su rostro mientras empuñaba el paraguas con fuerza.

—Veo que estás indecisa—negaba con su cabeza—. Escucha Bunnix, eres una molesta piedra en mi zapato. Podría acabarte de una vez, asegurarme que nunca más te vuelvas a poner en mi camino. Sin embargo, no me sentiría feliz al respecto. Preferiría reducir el número de muertes al mínimo. Ya no hay esperanzas para Luka Couffaine, pero para Alix Kubdel…

Un escalofrío se talló en su espalda como si acaso lo provocasen navajas. Ahogo un gritó, sus ojos abriéndose como platos. La sonrisa en el rostro del sujeto ampliándose al ver el miedo en su rostro.

—¡Ja! ¿Qué creías Alix? ¿Qué acaso no sabía quién eras detrás de esa máscara? ¡No me hagas reír!—se quitó la capucha que le cubría la cara, su rostro quedando revelado entre la oscuridad de la noche— Somos viejos amigos, tú y yo.

Frente a sus ojos había ahora una depredadora sonrisa dibujada en un rostro pálido, una máscara blanca enmarcando unos glaciares ojos azules. Mechones níveos se escurrían sobre una cara asesina.

De pequeña le tenía miedo al gato Chesire.

Si sobrevivía a aquella noche, sería un nuevo gato el que protagonizaría sus pesadillas.

—¿Qué pasa, Alix?—preguntó encendiendo el brillo maniático de su mirada— No me digas que ya te olvidaste del viejo Chat Blanc.

* * *

**Nota de autora**

Ya sé, me atrasé mucho ;-; Pero aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo. Mi intención era cubrir muchos más sucesos en este, pero luego me di cuenta de que se me iba a alargar demasiado si lo hacía. Aun así, les dejé la flamante aparición de Chat Blanc, que creo yo ya hacía falta que revelara su rostro.

**¡Ah! Casi se me olvida, esto es un tanto importante...**

He estado viendo fanarts de Luka y Alix y he pensado en quizás experimentar con esa pareja (si me sale, no voy a andar forzando a pjs a quedar en un ship si siento que no queda natural en el contexto de la historia). Pero quiero saber, ¿les interesaría leer un giro como este? Por favor díganme qué piensan, quiero saber si valdría la pena jugar o no con esos personajes.

**Respuestas a reviews**

Review de A

La verdad yo también espero eso xD Me gusta mucho el suspenso y amo escribir horror y escenas tétricas. Esta historia se me vino a la cabeza poco después de ver Chat Blanc y después de eso no paró de armarse en mi cabeza, y ahora la estoy escribiendo. Ojalá logre manejar bien ese rumbo turbio para los portadores de Miraculous.

Review de Manu

Mmm... no sé, el nuevo Félix no me convence. Amo el Lukanette, aunque sigo pensando que Adrinette son almas gemelas. No se confundan, adoro leer y escribir Lukanette de todos modos, pero lamentablemente en mi mente siempre tienen un final triste porque el corazón de Mari siempre termina eligiendo a Adrien. En cuanto al Adrigami, no lo odio y todavía pienso que con el tiempo podría gustarme, pero no me encanta. Creo que ya lo dije en otro fic, pero me parece muy artificial, como que siento que no calzan. Aun así, adoro a Kagami, y siento que en el fondo de su corazón le gusta más Marinette que Adrien xD (ojo, son hcs personales no voy a quejarme con nadie por contradecirme ni decir que shippean Adrigami). Y finalmente, como Felix es un personaje que aun no me gusta mucho (espero que me conquiste en la cuarta temporada), el Felinette no me llama la atención.

Review de Niki

¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Espero te siga gustando la historia~

**Eso sería todo por ahora, ¡muchas gracias por leer!**

**No olviden hacerme saber su opinión, ¡su review es mi propina!**


	5. Pesadillas

El paraguas le tiritaba frente a su pecho, la expresión de horror paralizada en su rostro entumeciéndole las mejillas. Bunnyx sentía miedo, un terror superior a cualquier otro que hubiese sentido antes en su vida. La sonrisa de Chat Blanc se le enterraba en las pupilas como una daga, le remecía los interiores, dejándolos gelatinosos y escuálidos.

Podía ser una súper heroína, pero ahora mismo, se sentía más bien como una niña pequeña.

Y aun así, con un nudo en la garganta, se atrevió a hablar.

—¿D-de… De qué…?

Los escombros de palabras que dejaron sus labios provocaron la risa del felino asesino. Su blanca sonrisa resplandeciente en la noche, acechándola como si acaso tuviese filo propio.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿El gato te mordió la lengua?—rió ante su propio chiste— Me encantaría dedicar más tiempo a este emotivo reencuentro. Pero como podrás imaginarte, tengo una tarea que acabar—dedicó una fugaz mirada al chico durmiendo, antes de devolver a Alix la atención de sus ojos glaciares—. Ahora dime de una vez. ¿Saldrá Alix de aquí con vida o perecerá en esta habitación junto con Bunnyx? Tienes cinco segundos para tomar una decisión.

Su sonrisa se agrandó, su filo asesino alterando el palpitar del corazón de Bunnyx.

—Cinq…—la cuenta de Chat había empezado.

'Quiero vivir, quiero vivir, ¡quiero vivir!' gritaba la agitada consciencia de Alix mientras Bunnyx se mantenía en su puesto paralizada.

—Quatre…

Sus orejas tiritaban, se remecían de un lado al otro como si acaso buscasen la salida que no hallaban sus pupilas congeladas. 'Quiero vivir, quiero salir de aquí con vida, que se acabe de una vez esta pesadilla…'

—Trois…

Pero estaba Luka. Bunnyx lo miró mientras la daga de la culpa se le enterraba en el pecho. Ceder a la oferta de Chat Blanc significaba ser cómplice de su asesinato, significaba vivir con la consciencia de no haber impedido su muerte, significaba haber sostenido en su mano el arma de su asesino.

—Deux…

Quiso gritar y rogar por ayuda, que su padre llegase a salvarla, o quizás su hermano, quizás su madre. Esta decisión no podía recaer en ella. Ella era solo Alix, ella era solo una niña. Ella era…

—Un…

No, ella era Bunnyx.

—Zéro. Se acabó el tiempo, hora de decir adiós.

Chat Blanc armó con sus dedos una pequeña pistola, su sonrisa esfumándose de sus labios mientras disparaba con ella lo que parecía ser una energía de color níveo. Bunnyx se arrojó al suelo, pasando a derribar una silla, eludiendo así el impacto de la misteriosa bala que terminó por dar con una estantería. La heroína miró con horror como las repisas se convertían lentamente en cenizas y caían pulverizadas, todos los objetos que sobre ella recaían, cayendo al suelo en un estruendo.

Luka gruñó desde su cama, levantando su torso con rostro somnoliento mientras tanto Bunnyx como Chat Blanc se volvían a mirarlo. El felino chasqueó la lengua, evidentemente fastidiado ante su ataque frustrado. Sinceramente no quería cobrar más víctimas que las necesarias, pero si la familia entera acudía ante el alboroto…

Bufó, tenía que acabar con esto rápido.

—No estoy para juegos Bunnyx—gruñó—. Ni tú ni Luka verán el sol de este amanecer, no vivirán para contarlo. ¿Qué no me oyes? No tienes chance contra mí.

Luka se talló los ojos desde su cama, las visiones de su mirada extrañada forzándolo a retraerse hacia la cabecera a sus espaldas. Bunnyx lo miró con cara de angustia, expresión que para Luka se perdió en medio de la oscuridad del cuarto. Aun así, él logró escuchar su voz.

—¡Luka! ¡Sal de aquí!—exclamó, al tiempo que Chat Blanc armaba con sus dedos una nueva pistola, esta vez apuntando al peliazul.

Bunnyx reaccionó rápido, abalanzándose sobre Chat Blanc mientras lo derribaba en el suelo, desviando así el rumbo de su disparo que terminó por desintegrar el velador de Luka.

Chat Blanc se deshizo del peso de Bunnyx con velocidad, sus ojos iracundos siguiendo su figura en el suelo. Gruñó ferozmente mientras le disparaba, la figura blanca de la súper heroína arreglándoselas para huir de los primeros disparos dando una vuelta en el suelo, para luego ágilmente ponerse de pie blandiendo el paraguas que cargaba.

—¡Saldremos los dos con vida, Chat Blanc!—exclamó, mientras la adrenalina inundaba con ira sus ojos celestes— ¡No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya!

—¡Soy mejor que tú, Bunnyx!—contestó ferozmente, al tiempo que lanzaba tres disparos que Bunnyx eludió ágilmente.

Chat Blanc la tenía al filo de sus habilidades. Saltaba, daba vueltas, se escondía. Todo ocurría en cuestión de segundos, a un ritmo que Bunnyx sabía era inhumano. Agradeció al cielo tener un Miraculous, pues sus habilidades mundanas no lograrían sacarla de ahí con vida. Sus ojos se volvieron fugazmente a Luka mientras hacía una de sus múltiples maniobras. Había de ser una situación sumamente confusa, pero Bunnyx no tenía tiempo para entregar explicaciones.

—¡Luka! ¡No hay tiempo para explicarte pero necesito que salgas de aquí de inmediato!—asestó un golpe en el rostro de su oponente con su paraguas, provocando distracción suficiente entregar sus indicaciones— ¡Este tipo es peligroso! ¡Lárgate ya!

Los ataques y maniobras de Bunnyx no le daban lugar a Chat Blanc para atacar a su presa. Sus planes se habían visto frustrados, y Bunnyx era más hábil de lo que él esperaba. La rabia punzaba sus neuronas, lo encolerizaba. Recuerdos de días distantes potenciaban su ira, sus pensamientos lo incendiaban. No importaba donde estuvieran, o lo que Chat Blanc hiciera. Bunnyx era una piedra en su zapato, una anomalía que siempre obstaculizaba sus planes. Había de ser eliminada.

Sí, la muerte de Luka podía esperar otra noche. Hoy Bunnyx era su prioridad.

—¡Luka! ¡Ahora!

Con una expresión ilegible, Luka obedeció a las palabras de la heroína. Se escabulló fuera de la habitación con un rostro aterrado, corriendo acelerado fuera de la escena.

—Felicidades Bunnyx, le has dado a ese chico un día más de vida—comentó Chat Blanc sonriente—. Lástima que la tuya tenga sus minutos contados.

Arremetió contra ella blandiendo energía destructora en su mano izquierda. Bunnyx la eludió con una voltereta, logrando que su patada corriera el rumbo de su brazo y su mano cayese apoyada sobre la cama del Couffaine. El colchón se desintegró en cenizas.

Bunnyx aprovechó la distracción para escabullirse por la ventana. Pegó un salto con sus pies apoyados en el marco, arrojando su propio cuerpo al aire mientras se elevaba unos metros sobre el río Sena. Le sería difícil eludir los disparos si caía en el agua, por lo que alzó su paraguas. Con el gancho al final del mango, se ancló a una de las cuerdas que tensaban las velas del barco. Se haló a sí misma sobre la cubierta con sus brazos.

Escudriñó la periferia con su vista nocturna, hallando una silueta curiosa observándola desde las cajas de cachivaches. Corrió hacia ella, encontrando a Luka tiritando en su escondite.

—¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Ya!

Bunnyx no esperó una respuesta. Tomó al chico por la cintura, huyendo del Liberty a costa de saltos. Su cuerpo era menudo en comparación al de Luka. Es más, le sorprendía que en primera instancia ella fuese capaz de cargarlo. Pero no tenía tiempo para maravillarse con las propiedades de los Miraculous, tanto ella como el chico estaban en peligro, y tenía que encontrar la forma de ponerlos a salvo.

Volvió su rostro hacia atrás por un leve instante, la visión de Chat Noir persiguiéndolos forzando a acelerar aún más el paso. Al poco rato empezaron a aparecer disparos, veloces haces de energía destructiva que atentaban con acabar con su vida y la de Luka. El hecho de estar cargando con un cuerpo notoriamente más grande y pesado que el suyo hacía que para Bunnyx fuese difícil maniobrar. Aun así, se las arreglaba para saltar, de un costado al otro, evadiendo los disparos. A su alrededor las canaletas, chimeneas y tejados iban sucumbiendo uno a uno ante los ataques de Chat Blanc. Si no tenía cuidado, ellos también podían terminar convertidos en ceniza.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Luka asustado sobre sus brazos— ¿Quién eres?

—¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones!—respondió Bunnyx— ¡Te salvé la vida así que vas a tener que confiar en mí!

Echó una segunda mirada hacia su persecutor. Los estaba alcanzando. Chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que se detenía. Hizo un rápido escaneo al tejado en que se encontraban. Múltiples chimeneas y desniveles habían de servir de escondite.

—Luka, protégete—ordenó Bunnyx dejándolo sobre las tejuelas—. Escóndete, que no te lleguen sus ataques. Yo me enfrentaré a él.

Luka asintió, corriendo a refugiarse tras la chimenea que servía de muro. Chat Blanc sonrió.

—¿Quieres ir por un segundo round?—preguntó el felino— No es por nada Bunnyx pero tus habilidades de combate no son nada impresionantes.

Antepuso su paraguas, blandiéndolo como si fuese una espada. Se ensanchó la sonrisa de su oponente. Arremetió contra ella nuevamente, su mano destilando aquella peligrosa energía blanquecina. Bunnyx saltaba, pateaba, daba volteretas. Era rápida, más que Chat Blanc, y aun así no podía permitirse el lujo de arriesgarse con una maniobra ofensiva. Este no era un oponente normal; ser tocada significaba ser desintegrada por completo. Su prioridad era mantenerse en una pieza, de carne y hueso, no caer hecha cenizas.

Los zarpazos de la mano del encapuchado eran rápidos, violentos. No le daban tiempo a la chica para planear una estrategia, tampoco para atacar. Luka miraba desde un rincón los sucesos de la batalla, agazapado contra el muro y sin saber cómo ni por qué había llegado ahí. Sentía en sus huesos la desesperación de no poder hacer nada, la conciencia de que podía morir aquella noche y que no estaba haciendo nada al respecto. Quería ayudar a la heroína, pero no había forma de salir al campo de batalla sin convertirse en una molestia. Ni siquiera tenía algo que arrojar, algo con lo que propiciar distracción alguna. Luka estaba anclado a su sitio, rogando por ver un amanecer más en su vida.

Chat Blanc acababa de asestar una patada en la rodilla de Bunnyx, logrando que su cuerpo menudo se derrumbara en el suelo. Le piso la espalda, impidiéndole ponerse de pie. Prosiguió a hacerle una llave, dejándola completamente inmóvil.

Luka veía como su última esperanza se remecía contra las tejuelas del tejado, chillaba, aterrada, mientras la peligrosa mano nívea del misterioso oponente amenazaba con coludir con su cabeza. Era el fin, había perdido. Todo se había acabado para ambos.

Un objeto extraño cayó frente a los pies de Luka a lo que una extraña especie de pájaro arremetía chillando contra la cara de Chat Blanc. La mano con que bloqueaba el brazo de Bunnyx fue instintivamente llevada a su rostro, dándole a la heroína la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de su agarre. La energizada mano del felino terminó por dar a una pared, desintegrándola.

Chat Blanc se deshizo de su capucha, mirando a Bunnyx con mirada encolerizada.

—¡Maldigo tu estúpida suerte!—exclamó.

Por primera vez en la velada, Bunnyx fue capaz de ver completa la figura de Chat Blanc. Todo él vestía de blanco, en un traje que se le ceñía a la piel igual que a ella. Su cinturón pendía de su cintura, asemejando una cola, y su figura nívea se movía con la misma gracilidad que lo haría una criatura felina.

Su traje claramente era el de un gato blanco. ¿Pero no había dicho Fluff que el miraculous de la destrucción era el del gato negro?

No tenía tiempo para cuestionarse esas cosas, ella seguía dentro del campo de batalla.

Chat Blanc corrió hacia ella nuevamente, los ágiles reflejos de Bunnyx haciéndola saltar por sobre su cabeza mientras esquivaba el ataque. Continuó la misma dinámica: maniobras ofensivas contra maniobras evasivas. El cazador y la presa, enfrentados en un duelo a muerte.

Luka sostenía entre sus manos el objeto que la extraña ave había dejado caer. Era una caja hexagonal, diminuta, con un oriental diseño rojo adornando su tapa. La inspeccionaba extrañado, cuestionándose si acaso era una casualidad que hubiese caído frente a sus narices.

El pájaro voló hacia él, posándose frente a sus patas, mirándolo fijamente. Una extraña máscara apareció frente al rostro del ave, un antifaz que flotaba frente a él como si estuviese hecho de luz misma. Luka lo miraba impresionado, solo para incrementar su sorpresa cuando el pájaro empezó a hablar.

—No tienen demasiado tiempo—dijo con una voz inesperadamente profunda—. Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que Chat Blanc atrape al portador del conejo. La caja que tienes en tus manos contiene el Miraculous de la serpiente, y junto con él el poder de la segunda oportunidad.

Luka parpadeó, perplejo, dedicándole una curiosa mirada a la caja que sostenía entre sus manos.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Cada segundo de duda es un segundo en que ella podría perder esta batalla!—insistió el pájaro.

Luka volvió su mirada a la heroína blanca. Ahora jadeaba, sus movimientos un tanto más ralentizados. Se estaba cansando, y como su oponente la tomara desprevenida…

Luka no podía permitir eso.

Abrió la caja con determinación. Una luz verdosa lo obligó a cerrar sus ojos y voltear su cabeza. Al abrirlos, descubrió frente a su rostro una curiosa criatura de escamas verdosas, mirándolo con una serena sonrisa.

—Saludoss—dijo su voz carrasposa—. Mi nombre es Zass, y yo seré tu Kwamii.

Luka dio un respingo, dejando evidencia de la súbita sorpresa que la apareción de Zass había dejado. Pero no tenía tiempo para impresionarse, ya podría cuestionarse la realidad más tarde.

—Hola Zass, soy Luka—respondió de forma rápida—. Estamos en problemas y necesito ayuda.

La pequeña criatura asintió, sonriéndole con la misma calma de antes.

—Para transformarte, solo debes decir "Zass, las escamass"—indicó—. Para usar tu poder, solo debess decir "Segunda oportunidad" . Activándolo, tendrás cinco minutos en que podrás retroceder el tiempo al momento de activación cada vez que lo consideres necesario. Después de esos cinco minutos, se acabará tu transformación.

Luka asintió, poniendo en su muñeca el bracelete del que Zass había salido. Asintió, mirando al Kwamii, y luego al ave.

—Zass, las escamas.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

uwu, siento que el final de este capítulo quedó un poco flojo, pero no quería retrasarme más así que, he aquí el capítulo de este lunes.

Igualmente, estos últimos capítulos han sido esenciales para el curso de la trama. Sin embargo, aun no han aparecido demasiadas respuestas en cuanto a qué rayos pasó con el miraculous de la creación y destrucción.

Adelanto del próximo capítulo: Viperion + Miráculous del pavo real owo

**Respuesta a reviews:**

manu

no sé si lo he dejado en evidencia lo suficiente con esta historia, o con mis niños llorando en dos de tres OS en el Harry Potter AU, pero soy el tipo de escritora que adora el angst y las tragedias y creo que el motivo por el que el Lukanette me gusta tanto es porque tienen tanto material para finales angstys. Igual one-shots felices es distinto, hice uno de hecho (?). Y por "no terminar en final feliz" no necesariamente hablo de Marinette terminando con Adrien (aunque escribir friendzoneos tambien me encanta, perdón ;-;)

Pero sep, las tragedias, el drama, el suspenso y los asesinatos son mis cosas favoritas de escribir. Igual puedo hacer Fluff y cosas lindas, pero yo tengo mis gustos determinados. La comedia generalmente no me gusta, hace mucho que no tengo inspiración para escribir comedia tampoco. El lemon... meh, puede que lo use como recurso en una que otra historia si siento que es significativo para desarrollo de personajes, pero dejando de lado eso... nop, no lo ocupo mucho.

Y... creo que estás sobrevalorando mi amor por el Marigami xD. Osea me gusta... pero no sé si entre en mi top 5. Solo lo encuentro interesante, y a decir verdad lo veo mucho más angsty y con menos probabilidades de finales felices que el Lukanette: pero de nuevo, me gustan mucho los finales tristes así que eso según yo no es algo malo (?).

noir 0

¡Gracias! Y nop, no soy muy gamer. Quiero una switch para jugar pokemon sword and shield y fire emblem, pero el dinero no acompaña :(

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Muchas gracias por leer, no olviden dejar su opinión! Su review es mi propina!**


End file.
